The honest duelist
by Mysterious jester
Summary: Hi, I'm Yoshi Kayaba, I disguise myself for duel academy so I can know how skilled I am. Seriously what was kaiba thinking, building only one girls dorm. T for swearing, digital violence, and shadow games. JadenxOc
1. Entry exams

**(A/N: while the main character uses my oc's mask, they are not the same person)**

The daylight of battle city shines brightly in my eyes as I now regret my running skills.

My name is Yoshino Kayaba, a fifteen year old who needs to not be late to the entry exams! I ran and ran with determination of a rolling boulder as I flipped and turned corners.

I hate my alarm clock and the fact that I almost left without my light and dark decks. Those decks are my babies and I will never let them go for the life of me.

I guess my dueling dream started with the original tournament, featuring my favorite duelists Joey and Yugi. From the stories I've heard of thier friendship and the trials they faced, I grew obsessively fascinated by the game.

I even model the two decks after them with spellcasters, warrior, and dragons. Since I got more cards then I can have I made two decks into the two attribute categories.

I call the two deck with cool names, Dark burner and the heaven crusader. Okay maybe I watched a bit too much fantasy with those names shouting like the one with the blue laser beam.

Anyway I plan on going to duel academy to fulfill my dream as the first queen of games. Of course that might be hitched out of my grasp for one reason, besides the obvious clock issue.

Seto kaiba the so called genius, built only one girls dorm and that is the highest rank. With that little slip up of kaiba's ego I can't tell if I'm progressive, so I decided to disguise myself as a guy for an accurate review.

So I wore long baggy jeans, a white jacket, and a handcrafted mask. I know a mask might be more trouble then it was worth, you know public security. It's just that you can tell I'm a girl from a glance of my face, even if everything else proves wrong.

Anyway I see my destination, kaiba lands old themepark and the exams took place in the kaiba dome.

I can feel the secounds of a clock scratch my skin as I saw the possibly last entry, boy with kuriboh hair wave at the attendence officials.

"Wait!" I screamed out, thankfully my mask also cuts as a pitch muffler.

They look at me with surprised faces, especially the man. "Okay, anyone else who's late!" He shouted at the sky in vain for no reply. "Good, name..er?" Good my disguise confused him.

Of course I planned this far ahead. "Shino Kayaba pleasure to met you." They looked at me with exhausted and uncaring eyes.

They handed me a ticket. "By the way." The man was preparing a question. "Where is your duel disk?"

I paused, breathed in, and screamed out. "Fuuuu-"

...

Thankfully in the middle of my cry an attendee gave me a spare disk.

Anyway when I entered the dome I saw so many late matches like on tv. Monster clashing against monster, duelist against duelists, incredible doesn't begin to compare.

However one match began and it was with the boy that did not notice me. It ended in three turns with the boy being the winner, he might be the king but I'll show him.

I heard my pseudo-name being called to the dueling field. The feeling before a match, is this what pros feel or is it me. However question is which deck to I use? I'll pick dark burner and try my best.

...

The proctor facing me was like the other proctors using a test deck. Black sunglasses and a short beard, makes me think they're clones.

The proctor pointed to me with the goal to frighten, only to make me more excited. "Are you ready rookie?" He activated his duel disk while I did the same. "Because this will be your ultimate challenge!"

Proctor: 4000 life points

Yoshi: 4000 life points

I drew as that is the way a proctor duel works. Hmm...not a bad hand, not my best though. "I summon dark blade in attack position, then I play dimension coffin!" A blue and golden sarcophagus rises besides me. "I get to put one card from my deck to the remove from play, then in two turns I comes to my hand!" I selected a important card and placed it inside the coffin. The coffin disappears to where it came. "I set one card and end my turn."

Dark blade: 1800atk/1600def. They say he's a dragon manipulater from the dark world. His attack tremendous, using his great swords with vicious power.

The proctor seams mildly impressed at my display. "Pretty good, but it's my turn, draw!" He was selecting which card to draw. "I play brain control, by paying 800 life points your dark blade is mine for the turn." Dark blade switched sides.

"Now I scrafice him for steel ore grotto number 2!" I cringed as my monster was scarficed for a big metel monster.

Steel ogre grotto 2: 1900atk/2200def. A mechanized iron doll with tremendous strength.

"Now attack him directly!" My facedown could bring back dark blade, but it would ruin my plan. The doll's fist went through me as my life points dropped.

Yoshi: 2100 life points

"Now I Play the spell card, mist body, now my doll can't be destroyed by battle." The doll's body distorted from the spell. "Your move, rookie."

I nodded and drew my card, a ping simboled the first counter of dimension coffin. The card I drew is exactly what I needed, fusion gate.

"You ready for this I activate the field spell card fusion gate!" The field momentarily turned into polygons. "Thanks to this both of us can fusion summon without polymerization, though the material monsters go to the remove from play." The proctor prepared for my big move. "First I activate my trap card call of the haunted to bring back, Dark blade!" The spiraling purple mists formed the dead monster. "Now I fuse Dark blade and fiend sword, to summon the first of dragons!"

The field turned into a polygon state as dark blade and the fiend sword merged into one being. The force of the fusion was strong enough to blow wind in the sealed dome. The first of dragons circled around the field stalking my opponent.

The first of dragons: 2700Atk/2000 def. Must be fusioned summon and cannot be special summon. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle except against a normal monster, and is unaffected by monster effects.

One cards left in my hand, and it's just what I need. "Now I set a card and my dragon attacks your golem! Spiral breath!" My dragon unleashed a spiral breath of destruction at the golem. Though the golem isn't destroyed because of mist body, the proctor still takes damage.

Proctor: 3200 life points

I can see that the proctor was impressed. "My turn!" He looked nervous despite the stotic face. "I switch grotto to defense position and set a monster face down."

I smiled. "I activate my trap battle mania! With this all your face up monsters must attack me, so.." the doll prepared to fight, but the dragon fired another spiral beam. "Another 800 points of damage."

Proctor: 2400 life points

The proctor growled a bit. "I end my turn." He sounded hopeful he'll beat my deck, how wrong he is.

The secound ping occurs and the coffin rises up next to me. "Two turns have passed, so I retrieve my removed card." I then draw my suprise card, perfect. "My dragon attacks!" My dragon attacks the doll again with the death breath.

Proctor: 1600 life points

The proctor drew a card more quickly then usual. "I tribute my face down monster for catapult turtle, then play the spell double summon so Celtic guardian can come out." He then pointe at me. "Catapult turtle will scarfice celtic guardian to inflict half of its attack on your life points!" The Celtic guardian was launched by the machine and blew up next to me.

Yoshi: 1400 life points

The proctor pointed at the golem. "Now my grotto will be scaraficed!" Same thing happens with the golem.

Yoshi: 600 life points

"Now catapult turtle will scarafice itself!" The machine itself blew up and heavy winds nearly elimates my life points.

Yoshi: 100 life points

"I play my trap card time machine! It lets me bring back grotto in defense position!" Crap, at this rate I'll lose. Please let it be over. "I end my turn with a face down."

I drew a card and smiled with glee. "I fuse curse of darkfire and my red eyes black dragon! Go red-eyes meteor dragon!" Thunder cracked down as the dragons merged into a dragon worthy of destruction. The dragon is more powerful then the first of dragons as it flaps it's wings, hungry for the monsters I'll feed him.

Red-eyes meteor dragon: 3500atk/2000def. Red eyes black dragon + meteor dragon.

I felt glad darkfire has that ability like mystic sheep #2. "Now the I play the card that was from demension coffin, fairy meteor crush!" The proctor was shocked by the move. "I equip it to red-eyes meteor dragon, now take out that doll with meteor barrage!" My dragon repeatedly fired magma balls at the doll and thanks to the effect of fairy meteor crush, not only is it destroy, but the proctor lost nearly all his life points.

Proctor: 300 life points

"Now first of dragon will finish this, spiral breath!" The blast knocked the proctor to the ground as he lost the duel.

Proctor: 0

Procter: lose

Yoshi: win

The proctor stood up and approached me. "Nice job, applicant, welcome to the academy." The crowd cheered at the cool display and last ditch effort.

Little did I know that people were paying attention to me rather then other applicants.

Up in the stands three boys were interested in my duel, Zane, Chazz, and jaden the boy who was just as late.

...

Chazz looked displeased that a lot of slifer slackers have made it, including the flunked who beat Crowler. His cronies didn't talk so they didn't enrage Chazz further. "So they both passed, pathetic." He spit out the last part, but smiled. "They'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." His cronies looked at him with slight concern, but it's only boss's mentality.

...

Zane looked over the last match mildly impressed. Even though the decks and duelists both Jaden and this 'shino' faced were vastly different. Crowler was always arrogant and makes a mistake, after all he should always set a bluff and not give in to insults. The proctors were always cool headed and planned stratigicly, even though that Procter didn't take in that mist body doesn't carry over.

Zane also wondered who Shino is, the deck was well managed despite a lack of traps. That and the fact he and jaden have similar personalities, outgoing, looking for a challenge, and naive. Zane wonders if thier potential shall match or even surpass his own.

The girl next to him Alexis was also in awe by the play Jaden and Shino preformed. Though she wonders if Zane cares at all about theses awe inspiring duels.

...

Jaden couldn't believe it, but he loves it anyway. While his fight is close, he knew he was going to win thanks to his fusion hero flexibility. Seeing Shino fight was cool, seeing a red eyes monster in a very close match. If the proctor realized he could have brought back the turtle Shino would have lost. Though he noticed that Shino seamed to have fun regardless of circumstance. That's what he likes in a duelist, fun and games.

Two boys next to him, a timid shorty named Syrus, and a intelligent man by the name of bastion, were pleased by Shino's passing.

Maybe this will be a good year, maybe the best year for Jaden.

 **To be continued in chapter two..**

 **(A/N: okay I know, I responded in the chapter, why didn't he revive catapult turtle? Remember all humans make mistakes and he thought mist body would carry over to grotto with time machine, but he was wrong. After all we are not all yugi's and yami's now are we?)**


	2. Settling in at duel academy

My time on the plane was not splendid, at all. I required four large barf bags during the whole trip, who knew I had air sickness.

Anyway when I saw the prestigious duel academy outside of my sick stupor, It looked so incredible I can't describe it. Heck it was as huge as it was incredible, it was half as tall as that mountain or a possible volcano.

Me and the rest of the students on the plane, were escorted to a large classroom with no speck of dirt to be seen. If I'm studying here then I'm an angel because this is heaven!

Then a monitor which was installed in the class room flick on to reveal, a middle aged santa clause.

After the first two sentences I fell asleep since I was busy barfing all day in the plane. When it was over I woke up, almost being trampled over by the students.

Thankfully a nice guy named, Bastion Misawa, told me it was time to see what dorm I belonged in.

I was so excited, did I prove my worth or do I still need to practice, after all this is what the school is all about. I was handed a test envelope and a sealed uniform baggie from the desk attendee.

The attendant told me not to open either until I got to the dressing rooms. I understood this since people tended to switch uniforms and tests if they had failed or have an insupieriority complex.

So I went to the men's dressing room and locked myself in the cubicle, do not want to get spotted here!

I opened the baggie and it was slifer red, the rookie dorm. I sighed, but it does make sense after I read my scores.

Since I didn't go to prep school, I was limited to ra and slifer. While my practice test scored really well, my written one was rather terrible. Not that I'm dumb, it's just I haven't heard of most of the things on the test, I mean what the heck does final destiny do!?

So I'm lucky I passed to begin with, which me smile a bit. I put on the male uniform, while it was tight in some 'questionable' areas, I can make it work out.

Now though it looks like I'm a girly guy, unless they see my face which will confirm thier suspicions. I'm just glad I styled my hair to look spikey unless I flatten it.

So with gusto speed I dashed out of the men's room and...I forgot where I'm at. "Shhhh-" before I could swear I bumped into two people, one of which was Jaden if I remember correctly.

Jaden smiled at my confuse face and held his hand out to shake. "Wow, hey you're that duelist at the kaiba dome right?" I nodded before thinking. "Then maybe we can duel sometime, it'll be awesome!" He gave me a thumbs up before scratching his head. "Do you know where the exit is?"

I facepalmed at our predicament. "I was going to ask you that!" I yelled in slight irritation of being stuck in here. "Sorry, I'll see you later, Jaden!" I ran off as he yelled goodbye in my pseudo-name.

...

It took a whole 30 to find my way out an another to find my dorm. If I had known I'd work out some more or buy a map of the academy itself.

Anyway the dorm looks a little run down with no paint or anything special about it. Well except the deck as it has the most beautiful view of the ocean I've ever seen.

I would have been late to the meeting with the other slifers just by staring at the ocean.

I slide open the kitchen door and saw a lot of slifers. I just have to lay low about the meeting and everything will be fine.

I blinked twice when I saw Jaden and the boy again, I forgot they wore the same uniform as me. I sat next to them, a smile beneath my shallow mask to make them comfortable about me.

Of course Jaden started eating the food once it arrived with no one, but a cat to stop him. Not to self protect my shrimp and rice from the devover of food.

The headmaster of the door finally arrived, a tall man with long pointy hair that the fallen angel would be proud.

He introduce himself as Lyman banner and his cat pharaoh. He notice Jaden eating his tenth helping of shrimp and rice.

Jaden worriely stared into Lyman's eyes. "Well, if we can't wait, let the eating begin!" He happily cheered as all student ravaged thier food.

Me, well I slowly ate in a vain attempt to conceal myself. It worked even if everyone noticed me, they didn't ask questions.

...

Another God loves me moment is that I have a room all by myself, so I don't have to worry about concealing in there.

The room reminded me of a cabin or a poor quality collage room. There was only a mini bathroom, a desk, and a bunk bed for my needs.

I just now remembered that I haven't used my real voice in so long, since I was practicing just before the exam. All I did was perfect the rough and deep tone of my voice, really not as simple as it sounds.

I opened the desk drawers and found a PDA with the duel academy logo. The glass showed the image of my mask and knew they are only letting me keep it because of a lie I told an attendee. They won't buy it for long so how to keep myself concealed.

I remove my mask and saw my face. Yep, defiantly would get caught because my face was too angled and not to mention the eyelashes, lips, and petite nose. I thought about it and figure if I cut the eyelashes, bandage my nose then I would look the part enough to not be spotted.

So I did just that over the course of two hours and I got to saw, I looked great already.

The issue now though is the uniform, I ordered it large enough to conceal some proportions, but That's all I'll get. Unfortunately I guess I have to bind my breasts some more, God it more of a corset then a disguise now.

That's it my disguise is now redefine to make sure I fit in. More work, but it'll be worth it later then now of my life.

I felt doozy from overworking and drifted my thoughts to dreamland where my issues would melt.

 **(A/N: okay I know, short chapter compared to the first, but how else I'm suppose to do this. Anyway when this chapter is released I'll make a poll on the ships since thier enevitible. In fact she could even be single in the end, but I don't know who would do that...Anyway Yoshi got into the slifer dorm and will began her year here. Edit: the poll is now online!)**


	3. Panty thief

**(A/N: hello my fellow readers! I have some news, I figured that should use some of the translated card names if the dub names sound dumb. Anyway this chapter is based off of a duel in love, oh and Crowley is not a complete asshole or a bad teacher, just arrogant.)**

The first day here was just too exciting for me to miss out. This time I made sure to grabbed my duel disk and the two decks that I spent my soul on creating.

Though when I think about dueling other students, is that will they outclass the proctor I faced? If so then I'm completely screwed.

...

unforuntunatly and fortunately, I slept in; but I made it with five minutes to spare. My first class is with Dr. Crowler, the professer who dueled Jaden in the practical test. He was old and had the look of someone you shouldn't speak rudely about.

Anyway, Jaden, Bastion, and the boy that follows Jaden, is in my class. Knowing Jaden he'll either insult Crowler anyway or doze off like I did with young Saint Nick's speech.

Everything was going more better then I had expected. Crowler started off with the basics of duel monsters before anything else.

That is until Crowler asked the boy, who I now know as Syrus, the most nervous wreak around, how a field spell works. It's a very simple question, but with the stage fright of a dozen students watching him, he just stuttered like a madman.

Crowler sighed as the meaner students snickered at Syrus's inability to speak. Crowler turned on the monitor using a remote. The screen showed a display of a plain duel field.

"Now, now, it's just a rookie mistake. It's very simple mechanic in duel monsters and quite a vital one." He pressed a button on the remote, causing the field to turn into a forest. "Some fields like the forest just raise attack and defense points, while others..." he pressed another button turning the forest into a mechanical paradise. "Like geartown, have special abilities that could lead a duelist to victory."

Before he could continue the bell rings out, telling everyone class is over. "Next time we'll detail types of monsters on page 20 of you're textbooks!" He yells over every student including me. When I left I saw Crowler yelling at Jaden to wake up, guess he's still sore.

...

Okay new problem, I forgot about gym. While I look the part with my disguise, academy rules says everything must be changed into the academy gym uniform. That includes undergarments, which I really don't want people to see for more then two obvious reasons.

So I arrived late just before the girls arrive, which was a three minute time span. I opened a locker in a haste and put my undergarment in there, besides my bindings of course.

After I got dressed I never notice that the locker wasn't empty and belonged to Syrus, I'll regret that later.

...

When I got back, arriving later as usual I notice Syrus holding my fucking panties! Words do not describe how close of what I feel, but maybe he'll put them back as a mistake grab.

Nope, he had hearts in his eyes and ran off with them! I was so infuriated I felt like dueling him in the most fast and humiliating way possible.

So I took off after him when I got dressed back into my uniform. Unknowingly to me Syrus had a bit more reason took take them then being a prev.

...

After an hour of getting lost again I made it back to the slifer red dorm. I marched up the dorm steps and knocked on where Jaden and Syrus bunk.

There was no awnser, well they're probably sleeping since it was dusk now. No matter I'm too pissed to give any of it more thought. So I kicked the door wide open.

The only person I scared to death was a fat man with koala hair. I gave him a death stare and pointed at the triple bunk.

"Where is Syrus?" I forcefully demanded while the tone kept it as a death threat.

He stammerd at me much like the pantie thief. "He went to the obelisk girls dorm. Jaden went after him for some reason, please don't hit me!" He kept his arms over his head.

I turned and dashed off towards the only girls dorm on the island in a raging pursuit.

...

This time it took two hours to find the dorm, this place needs signs I swear. I saw them walking back from the dorm, relatively happy. Those bastards are in on it, first Syrus, now Jaden!

I stepped in front of thier path, Jaden seams pleased to see me. "Hello Shino!" Figures he figured out my fake name by looking at me. "What are you doing this far out?" He seamed oblivious of what happened with the panties.

I chuckled madly since my rage is overwhelming. "Oh, you know, fun times yeah. I just I want to humiliate you two and take what Syrus stole." I put my twilight crusader deck into my duel disk.

Jaden seams really confused by this. "What do you mean stole? Syrus never stolen anything." My god this is cancer, doesn't he know that Syrus stole my panties!?

I growled at them. "Just shut up and duel me!" I pointed at Syrus in a fit of rage. "First I'll make you feel the sting of utter defeat!" Jaden surprisingly stepped in front of Syrus. "Are you really defending him?"

Jaden duel disk activating signaled his decision. "Yeah, I don't know what's wrong, but I know for a fact that Syrus didn't do anything wrong!" We both drew five cards to start the game.

"DUEL!"

Jaden- 4000 life points

Yoshi- 4000 life points

Jaden started off with his turn. "Draw! I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode and set a card face down!"

I snorted. "Fine my turn!" I looked for my hand and smiled that my luck shined opon me. "I play a card face down and play cost down, this removes two stars from my monsters!" Down to three cards, but they are all I need. "I use double summon to do just that!" Here it goes. "First I summon envoy of chaos and scrafice her for buster blader!" My buster blader raised his sword and honor in my name.

Buster blader: 2600atk 2300def. This card gains 500 atk for every dragon monster in you and your opponents graveyard.

"My blader attack your clayman!" The slash was quick and precise turning clayman into rubble.

"Not so fast I play my trap, hero signal." A spotlight from the card pierced the sky. "Thanks to this I get to special summon elemental hero bubble man from my deck!" A vortex of bubble formed and dissipated revealing bubbleman. "And when he's comes to the field alone I get to draw two cards!"

I growled a bit. "Your move then jaden." I am impressed he regained the cards he lost and more.

Jaden nodded. "Draw! I play polymerization, fusing bubble man, avian, and sparkman to form elemental hero tempest!" The three heroes combined into a powerful monster.

Elemental hero tempest: 2800atk 2800def: you can send one card from the field to the graveyard once per turn, when you do this card can't be destroyed by battle.

"Go tempest, hurricane kick!" Tempest started to spin and neared my buster blader.

It's time to use the card. "I play my trap, beginning of heaven and earth!" Jaden was confused on what the trap does. "I pick three cards from my deck which must include a Chaos solider monster and/or a Gaia monster." I smiled for this test of luck. "You pick one of the three cards, get either of those two said monsters and they go to my hand, while the rest go to my graveyard." I picked the three cards and patiently waited Jaden to decided his fate.

"I pick the middle one!" I smiled as my plan worked.

"You picked Gaia the swift knight!" My blader was then destroyed by tempest.

Yoshi- 3800 life points

"I set a card and end my turn." I smiled at jaden's carefulness, truly knows how to play.

I looked at my hand. "I play pot of greed, letting me draw two cards." I smiled even more. "I play card trader, letting me draw one card by putting one card in my deck. I got rid of a useless spell card all I need is...bingo.

I laugh at my luck. "I play foolish burial, putting one monster from my deck to the grave, I pick begining knight." Jaden was confused by my play. "Now I active the super soldier ritual spell card from my grave. Since there is a light and a dark monster in my grave, I can get rid of them and the spell to summon Chaos soldier from my grave!" My Chaos soldier bursts during out of the ground ready to give his life again. "I set one card face down and activate Gaia's ability!" Gaia dashs into the field. "When he's the only card in my hand, I get to summon him like a four star monster."

Chaos soilder- 3000atk 2500 def.

Gaia the swift knight- 2300atk 2000def. When this is the only card in your hand you can special summon it.

I pointed to tempest. "Chaos knight destroy his tempest, chaos slash!" Chaos soilders charges at tempest preparing to to him into chicken wings.

However Jaden had other plans for that monster. "I activate tempest's ability, I can get rid of my face down so he can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Tempest felt the slash of the Chaos sword, but still stands taller and mighty.

jaden- 3800 life points

I frowned at the unexpected ability. "Fine I end my turn." Jaden is no doubt a very tough opponent, he keeps rebounding my assaults.

Jaden drew his card while I thought about my face down, will it work? All he needs to do is attack Gaia, the monster as an assault and bait.

"I play my field spell, skyscraper!" Tall skyscrapers materialized and loaned over our heads. "Next I play fusion recovery which brings back polymerization and avian to my hand!" Jaden smiles as he gives a thumbs up before using his polymerization again. "I fuse avian and burstinatrix to become elemental hero flame wingman!" Another fusion monster, no matter I can still win.

Elementel hero flame wingman- 2100atk 1900ded. When this card destroys a monster inflict damage equal to the monster's atk.

"Now Flame wingman attacks Chaos soldier!" Wait, what is he doing? "You see when an elemental hero attacks a stronger monster with skyscrapers out on the field, they gain 1000 attack points!" Crud, I need to use it now or lose swiftly.

"I activate my trap card, magic arm shield and equip it to chaos soldier!" My soildier's shield changed to the magic arm shield. "With this I can change your monsters target to something else. I pick your tempest!" The shield launched a hand which grabbed tempest against his will.

"I activate tempests ability, by getting rid of wingman he can't be destroyed!" Wingman disappeared from the effect. "Now tempest attacks chaos soilder! Hurricane kick!" Tempest broke out of the shields grasp and kicked him with so much force he shatters

Yoshi- 2600 life points

I will admit this battle is a close one, no cards in each of our hands with only one monster on the field. I draw a card, it was dark magiacin, my luck sunk. "I switch Gaia into defense mode and end my turn."

Jaden nodded. "Draw! I play pot of greed." He drew two cards which could end me. "I play graceful charity, I draw three cards and discard two." I grew more nervous. "Awesome! First I play double fusion, by getting rid of half my life points I can fuse twice." He smiled brightly. "Now I play miracle fusion, it allows me to fusion summon monsters from my graveyard!" A new fusion card, he built his deck for this, amazing! "With this I can fusion summon using monsters from my graveyard." I grew scared and excited, what is he bringing out? "First I fuse sparkman and flare wingman to form shining flare wingman!"

A bright light made me and Syrus cover our eyes as an evolved form of fusion phased in.

Elementel hero shining flare wingman- 2100atk 1900def. When this destroys a monster deal damage equal to The targeted monsters atk. This card gains 300 atk points for every elementel hero monster in your graveyard.

"Finally I fuse bubbleman, avian, clayman, and burstinitrix for elementel hero electrum!" A new light form of the four elemental colors of red, blue, brown, and green. Out came a man made of gold emanating the four elements.

Elementel hero electrum: 2900atk 2600def. This card is consider fire, earth, wind, and water. When this card is summoned, shuffle all banished cards into the deck. This card gains 300 attack for each monster your opponent controls that share this monsters element.

I stared at the three fused monsters, Jaden, you truly are incredible. They all prepared to attack my life points as I thought if I can be as strong as him. No...I will be stronger then Jaden...just you wait.

Yoshi- 0 life points

Jaden wins!

"And that's game!" Jaden cheered as my stunned face tries to comprehend. "By the way, why were you anger?"

I blinked as I remembered why I'm here. I blushed at such an embarrassment when your undergarments were stolen and you found the thief.

"Well when I came back from gym practice I saw Syrus stole some, panties." I paused for the last part as Syrus blushes.

Jaden nods. "Yeah, about that we never found who owned them." Jaden scratches his head. "And I had to pull Syrus out of the girls dorm without getting expelled."

I blushed, truly I have to tell them, but at least I'll have some leverage. "Well, erm, Jaden those are mine." A few secounds went passed from the sentence.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Wait did you steal them and plant it and that fake letter in my buddy's locker!?" He seamed to get irritated at me.

I never at a note, whoever was there thought Syrus stole my panties. "No..." I had to say it bluntly, god damn it. "I'm a girl."

Secounds went by and Syrus nosebleeds, spiraled around, and promptly fainted. Jaden dropped his jaw in surprise and steeled himself.

"Wait, then prove it!" He seamed despriate not to get mind boggled.

I sighed and used my actual voice. "Is this a good enough reason Jaden?" His jaw dropped deeper then closed it before the breaking point.

"Um...cool, but why did you hide your gender?" Of course Jaden, you like questions.

"Well, you know there only one girls dorm, right?" He slowly nodded. "Then you know how bias those girls are, being treated like the best when their actually the worst." His eyes slowly dawned on the idea, guess he isn't completely clueless. "So I disguise myself to find my true worth as a duelist. So thank you for showing me I need to practice some more." I started to walk back to the dorm. "I would like to duel you again, oh and my names Yoshi by the way. hope to see you soon, Jaden yuki." I said the last part as a show of friendship.

Well least they know where to put my panties back, if they don't I'll sock em' hard.

 **(A/N: okay that was a bit long, but that's what duels are about! Anyway jaden and Syrus know of Yoshi's identity, now Yoshi respects Jaden as a expert duelist she wants to pass. Oh, you may notice I borrowed part of the concept from the author of gender generation, give his story a thumbs up for the inspiration! Now I want to say I would like some people to say how they feel about the story, account or guest. Only rule is no down talking, constructive criticism is heavily accepted.)**


	4. The Envoy of Chaos

**(A/N: big shout out to my first reviewer Legionstone for giving me the idea to center the duel lifepoints. Also for pointing out that I have grammar that can be fixed, even if I already stated that this will have some bad grammar that I can't spot. Anyway thank you for that, as a reward episode 4's** **opponent will be inspired by you! Also some card will have anime effects, plus I made mistakes in the past duels since wiki wasn't working or helpful at the time of writing.)**

The night, my new worst enemy as well as suductive sleep. It was hard to configure my deck for the exam, but it was harder since my twilight crusader deck is more damaged then I thought.

So I spent the majority of the night making it more powerful without totally relying on chaos soldier. However, most of my monsters require Chaos soldier due to thier effect relying on him.

So I added card of demise and some warrior boosters to enhance them all. Also I kiss Lady Luck on the lips for providing me with a pack containing arisen Gaia the fierce knight instead of swift Gaia.

So with my deck handle and sleep is going to make me pass out soon, I faceplant on the bed.

...

Goddamn it! I overslept, curse the human need for loving sleep! I dashed out of the dorm disguise in hand as well as my twilight crusader deck for the test run.

And guess who I bumped into again, Jaden! I swear we both need a bell for each other, well at least I'm not the only sleeping boat in this dreadful sea.

"Hey Yoshi! Slept in too?" He asked with a sheepish tone.

Well at least I studied before I passed out, what's your reason! I mentally scolded at jaden like an old woman.

Without saying another word we dashed to the academy, hoping we wouldn't miss class.

After seeing a woman struggling with a broken down car, I wish I was a jerk for that moment.

So me and jaden backstracked and decided to give the woman a hand. "Oh, thank you, I thought I would be late for the exam event." Well, least she sounds like a nice lady.

"Yeah, no promblem, jeez what's in this van, tv's!" Jaden asked while I thought the same thing.

"Oh no, it's just some supplies for the exams." She said in honesty, I can tell when someone was lying, most of the time anyway.

"Well, we may be late, but we can't let a poor woman have to push this thing!" I yelled in exhaustion for pushing a van full of heavy supplies.

The woman smiled. "That's the nicest thing someone said in a while, thank the two of...you!" She also grunted, why did they make a hill here, I will never know.

...

Well after an hour of pushing we made it to the academy. We offered to help further, but she said she has it covered.

So we ran to Crowler's class and the door was locked for the tests. I started to hate myself until a proctor like the one during the entry exams walked up to us.

"So I take it your late? Too bad that you goofed off instead of coming to class." He sarcastically mocked at us, which made my blood boil.

Jaden decided to tell the truth about the reason we're late. "Hey! At least we helped a nice lady with her van!" Well maybe the blunt truth, he's hopeless in these scenarios.

The proctor raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, even if you try to do everything right, it's not possible for every happy ending." He gave us a thumbs up. "Though thanks for helping her, you have my gratitude." He then walks away from us.

...

A whole hour went back as we practice dueling each other for the exams. I kept losing, but I made one draw so I count that a win!

Then the door opened and a flood of students came out, we had to hug the wall to not be washed away by students.

When the student flood disapated, a tired Syrus and a positive Bastion walked out of the room. Well bastion looks rather confident of himself, wonder if he's any good at dueling like with his studies?

Before either of them could say anything, Crowler came out. He looked displeased and malcontent with me and jaden, mostly Jaden.

"Well, well it looks like sleep conquers the hero duelist." He mocked. "Not to mention your scores plummeted, however!" He looked at both of us. "I could give you...extra credit, if your up to the task?" I cringed, he's right about one thing, if your score drops too far, you're expelled.

We nodded as bastion looked at Crowler with a 'what are you doing?' look on his face.

Crowler smiled. "You see the practical exam have two students of the same rank fight each other, however!" He gestures to his blue uniform. "If you were to fight a higher rank duelist, it could get you out of grade failure, thus expulsion." I don't know if I should trust him or not. "Of course, losing or winning now with a slifer would most likely get you expelled of course."

He reached his hand to us. "What do you say?" I instinctively reached my hand to him. "Well he shook my hand, what about you Jaden Yuki?" Jaden smiled and shook his hand with vigor, nevermind Jaden is the most confident. "Well you better hurry, the shop could be out of cards by now."

Me and jaden dashed to the card shop as Syrus got out of his stupor. Crowler needed not to give the same deal to Syrus, he would passed for his test scores. He's surprised he made it through almost the entire test without passing out.

...

When we got there the entire shop was void of packs or cards. Reminds me of Black Friday, devoid of life and items entirely.

We went to the counter and saw a young woman working at the desk. "Please tell me you have some cards left!?" Jaden hoped to find more heroes or something else I bet.

The woman shocked her head. "Sorry we're all sold out, sorry." She sounded sincere, probably knowing about reds and expelling go hand and hand.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming!" That voice..it can't be, could it? Yep, it was the woman we helped before. Well it's nice to know she got here in time.

"Hold on, you work here!?" Jaden spouted, well I take it back again, he's not entirely hopeless. God what's wrong with me and my inspecting!?

The older woman chuckled. "No I don't work here, I own here, cool huh." I feel like I'm the worst guessers in the world right now.

"No...way, seriously!?" I shouted. "So those supplies were actually-"

"Cards, yep, lots and lots of rare cards!" She smiled as he reached into her pocket. "I got something special for you two, a gift for helping an old lady with a broken van." She handed me and jaden a card.

I looked at it and I just feel warmful happiness as well as being electroshocked. It can't be its...

...

The practical exams have started Jaden was fighting an obelisk named Chazz while I was fighting a military looking dude.

He is an obelisk blue with a bandana, an insignia of a corporal on his shoulder, and huge leather boots. He had a scar on his face that scream I'm a trained soldier amd I can break you in many ways possible.

"Soldier, name and rank!" He yelled at me, I'm not a soldier so why is he asking?

"Shino Kayaba, corporeal." It's best to play along, he looks shocked and angry.

"You're no corporeal, private! As punishment I'll beat you in this exam!"

I shrugged from this crash guy. "What's your name so I can write it on the people I beat?" I mocked at him making him more irritated.

He saluted. "Leon stone! And I will trounce you with my legion deck!"

Whatever, I can beat you, even if you're an obelisk.

"Duel!"

Stone- 4000 life points

Yoshi- 4000 life points

"I'll go first private!" Yelled stone, jeez this guy is obsessed. "First I play the continuously spell front line base! It allows me to special summon one level four monster per turn! Next I summon Marauding captain!" He began to look through his hand. "His ability allows me to summon one level four or below monster from my hand, so I summon command knight!"

As soon as the captain appeared a spout of fire took his side and formed into the knight.

Marauding captain- 1200-1700atk/400def. When this monster is summoned, special summon one level four or below monster from your hand.

Command knight- 1200-1700atk/1900def. All warrior type monsters you control gain 400 atk, if you control another monster your opponent can't attack this card.

I grunted at the two 1700 attack point monsters. I knew he wasn't done yet due to his frontline base.

"Now due to frontline base's effect I can summon queen's knight!" He smiled as his third monster was summoned. "Lastly I set a card, your move."

Queen's knight- 1500-1900atk/1600def. This knight catches her opponents off guard, dominating them with swift yet graceful attacks.

I drew a card and looked at the triple force that I faced. "I set two cards facedown and summon evening twilight knight in defense mode!" This is all I can do at the moment. "I end my turn."

Evening twilight knight- 500atk/2000def. A 'Chaos soldier' monster that was ritual summoned using this monster gains these effects, can only use evening twilight knights' effect once per turn: once per turn you can target one monster your opponent controls, banish it. Once per turn you can banish one random card from your opponents hand face down until thier next end phase. If this card is banished add one ritual monster from your deck to your hand.

Stone smiled at my sense of weakness. "My turn then, I draw!" Stone smiled again. "I summon obnoxious Celtic guardian!" Another monster, at least he can't wipe me out thanks to twilight knight.

Obnoxious Celtic guardian- 1400-1800atk/1200def. This card cannot be destroyed by a monster equal or greater then 1900atk.

"Now I activate my trap card ungrateful charity. It allows me to draw three cards." Crap now he has four cards, I feel like I'm not I'm not in control. "Prefect I play legendary sword and equip it to queen's knight! Now attack his twilight knight!"

"I activate my trap beginning of heaven and earth! Then I chain it with threatening roar!" I breath a sigh of relief, to think I have to do that early. I drew picked three cards from my deck. "Pick one stone and see what happens." Stone pointed at the left one, begining knight, damn. "You're lucky." I discarded the three cards.

Stone grumbled. "I end my turn!" I sigh, how am I going to beat him. He has four powerful monster with a buffer I can't touch.

I drew my possible last card. "I play graceful charity, I draw three cards and discard two." I drew card trader, Evening twilight knight, and...!

Stone grew a smiled at my stunned face. "What did the little private drew the wrong card? Why don't you call it quits, you'll never beat me, slifer slacker!" I discarded Evening twilight knight and card trader.

I smiled from his idea that mislead him. "Why don't we see, I banish evening twilight knight that I discarded as well as begining knight!" A dark and light monster is need to summon him. "I summon a soldier who has accented into the light of the world's begining and will vanish the darkness in your heart." I don't know why I'm saying this, but it just feels right. "I special summon Envoy of the begining- Chaos soilder!"

The grand light shined from the legendary summon, in that moment I saw another light from jaden's field. He somehow made a kuriboh a force to be reckoned with.

Envoy of the beginning: Chaos soldier- 3000atk/2500def. Can only be special summoned by banishing one light and one dark monster. You can activate one of theses ability one per turn. You can banish one monster on your opponents field, but this card can attack. Once per turn after you destroy a monster after damage calculation, this can attacks once more.

I sighed, he's still getting stronger and I will make sure I do too. "I activate begining knight and evening twilight knights ability! Since I banished them I can add one ritual monster and a ritual spell card!" I showed him the two cards. "I pick super chaos soldier and its ritual spell card!" I smiled a bit. "I will activate Envoy of the beginning's ability, I can banish one card on your field, say good bye to command knight!" Stone gasped in shock as his commanded knight was vaporized to nothing. "Now I play super soldier ritual, I use Envoy of the begging, evening twilight knight and Envoy of chaos in my hand! Now say hello to super chaos soldier!"

The soldier changed into his super armor, which pulsated with energy.

Super chaos soldier- 3000atk/2500def. You can ritual summon this card with super soldier ritual. If this card destroys an opponents monster deal damage equal to the Atk of the monster in the graveyard. If this card was destroyed and sent to the graveyard, special summon one 'Gaia the force knight monster' from your hand, deck or graveyard. You can only special summon one super chaos soldier once per turn.

I smiled as my soldier gains the ability from evening twilight knight. "When evening twilight knight is used for a chaos soldier ritual I get to add an ability to the monster. Now my monster can attack twice!" I pointed to queens knight. "Destroy his queen's knight and his marauding captain my soldier!"

My soldier quickly slashed the knight and captain in quick, rapid strikes.

Stone- 800 life points

Stone stumbled back from the blows. "No matter, I'm still in this!" He noticed my soldier was in front of him, giving him a cold glare. "Why is he still in front of me?"

I gave a sly smirk. "You see when super chaos soldier destroys a monster, it deals its original attack points to you, cool right?" Chaos soldier raised his sword. "Finish him with chaos slash!" My soldier's sword glowed with the power of chaos as he turned Stone's life points to nothing.

Stone- 0 life points

Yoshi wins!

I cheered as everyone else did, not only did jaden beat an obelisk, but so did I. Well jaden beat his obelisk faster then I did, but I will surpass him, I must.

...

I sat in chancellor sheperds office, it's the first time I've been here and probably Jaden's too. It looked like a normal office if it was ten times size, just generic for some famous academy.

Of course the chancellor and dr. Crowler sat across from us, both looked either content or secretly having a grudge.

"You two know why you're here, correct?" Asked shepherd with his eyebrow raised

We nodded, though Jaden was way more relaxed then me. Sheppard and Crowler' eyes narrowed, then Shepherd's eyes brighten up in glee.

"Then you know that I have to say, congrats on defeating an obelisk as a slifer." He then started chuckling. "We never had a slifer defeat an obelisk, especially not as great as Chazz or Stone!" He then offered to shake our hands. "That's why me and Crowler decided to up you two to ra yellow, what do you say?"

I looked at shepherd with bright eye, though did I really earn it? I did only win thanks to dorthy giving me the Envoy of the begining. Without that I would have lost and be expelled, regardless of skill of the cards.

I saw that Jaden was also conflicted about that. "Nah." Jaden replied so casually, Crowler and Shepherd recoiled from the rejection.

I nodded. "I think I'll stay at slifer too." There is no way I'll advance if I get the winning card from people, besides I can I tell if Jaden's getting stronger or not. "I hope you're not mad."

Crowler was about to say something, but shepherd intrevened. "Well, if you insist on staying then you may. Don't know why you would, but just remember that ra yellow could be at your doorstep."

We nodded and left, Jaden from my view looks very happy. "Why the happy face Jaden?" I actually had to ask, after I really don't know why he would reject such an offer.

He gave a very cheesy smile. "Well, I wouldn't want to leave Syrus by himself. He wouldn't believe in himself if I don't show him how." I feel that was a heroic reason, dang Jaden do you have to give meaning to your deck? "Plus I can't leave that fried shrimp unattended."

I reeled back by that. "Of...course, but you're a good friend trying to help another, I respect that." Honestly, I guess that's why I considered myself his friendly shadow. Not a friend, just a duelist who respects him ina high regard. After all, I don't think he lives near my actual home in battle city.

...

When Jaden opened the cafeteria door he was tackled by Syrus. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were brothers from the conversation.

So after a game of 20 question on why we stayed slifer, we ate fried shrimp, (well jaden actually hogged it all,) we played some card games, and passed out in our rooms.

Truly duel academy is a wonderful place with good people, I hope it never ends.

 **(A/N: well that was episode four of the original series, it looks like Yoshi is better more buddy buddy with jaden and the crew. Anyway I hope Legionstone appreciates this cameo of what I imagine he would look like. Still thank you stone for giving me advice on how I should write this. Anyway the poll will close tonight since no one is actually voting. Love you all people of the internet.)**


	5. Duel of darkness pt 1

I yawned as the candle light in the kitchen flickered when the wax shortened. It was the secound weekend of duel academy and my disguise still held up, which makes me happy.

Tonight Jaden 'persuaded' me to play a game in the kitchen. The rules were you draw a card and tell a scary story based on the level you drew. So you put some of our cards in the random deck mostly weak ones due to Chumley, (the koala man I scared earlier) and Syrusbeing the only other players.

After Syrus drew his card, a pretty good one I might add, he told a story of a greedy boy who drowned.

It wasn't good as the only person he freaked out was Chumley.

Now it was my turn and I drew red eyes black dragon, a level seven monster.

"Oh crud she's going to make me faint!" Chumley shouted as Syrus nods quietly.

Truth is I don't know anything scary related, well unless I'm angry. I tried to think of something, then I remember one moment in my life.

"Well." I started with slight shivers. "One time when I was eight, my parents accidentally left me home." I tried to think what happens next, but it was really blurry. "So I freaked out, thinking they left me for good. I hid in my closet for something, anything to comfort me." I touch my right shoulder which now seams alien to me. "Then, I felt a chill on my shoulder and some whispers."

Chumley was freaking out like always while Syrus and jaden listen closely. "What happened next?" Jaden asked sudddenly more interested in the tale then the fright.

"Well I felt, relived if that makes any sense. Like a friend comforting a friend." I gripped my shoulder further. "Then it stopped when my parents arrived, truly a weird experience."

I gestured to Jaden in a quick motion. "You will not tell anyone of this, anyway it's your turn." Jaden drew sinister serpent, level one, well he doesn't have to work hard.

He told us a memory similar to mine, except he heard voices from his duel deck, weird. Actually now that I think about it, I had a deck in my closet when I was eight. Are these two events related somehow? Maybe, not, it's impossible and childern hear stuff all the time.

When jaden was finished the sliding door opened revealing professor Banner. Banner smiled and walked over to us in his usual relaxed way.

"Hi childern, what are you doing here this late at night?" He sat down besides the four of us with his cat just now entering the kitchen.

Jaden smiled. "We're playing a scary game, you draw a card, the higher the number the scary the story!" He pumped both of his fists in the air. "Wanna play?"

Banner nodded and drew, five headed dragon, a twelve star monster which I forgot I had that card put in. I was slightly nervous on what Banner would say, he has lived here after all.

Banner chuckled slightly as Syrus whimpers in terror. "Well it's time for bed, see ya!" Syrus started to walk with Chumley following.

"But, don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" Banner smiled in a sly cat fashion.

"What's the abandoned dorm?" I feel like he was going to tell us anyway, Jaden.

Banner humpfed in a happy fashion. "Well childern, the abandoned dorm was originally the blue dorm, until strange things happened." Chumley was already scared, guy would probbly think scapegoats are terrifying. "Staff and students started to disappear. and when students wonder if anchient shadow games were involved, Seto kaiba himself foreclosed the dorm and warned that anyone going inside would be punished.

No, something is more to the story then Banner led on. "I have a question, Banner." He looked at me with interest. "Why didn't Seto just demolished the dorm?"

Banner nods. "Yes that thought has crossed my mind once or twice. Then I realized that Seto did try, but the demolishen crew wouldn't go near it because of the spirits of students that haunt the dorm." He stood up and walks out of the kitchen giving us one last look of creepiness and snickers before leaving.

Jaden claps both his hands. "Well, let's go to the abandoned dorm!" Jaden made all of us wear shocked faces, you are truly the most unpredictable person of this generation.

"Jaden!" Me and Syrus yells at Jaden's careless decision of going to the cursed place.

I lightly tap on my head in frustration, something I now tend do since I met Jaden. "Jaden, not only do you not know where it is, but you'll get expelled if you're caught." I reminded in a forcefully calm tone.

"Oh, I know where it is." I continued to get shocked by Jaden, how the hell does he know this!?

"What, How and where!?" I yell finally reaching my calm limit.

"Oh, well when Syrus, ahem, took your 'things'. I ran to the girls dorm to save him, however during the run I noticed a rundown building." He scratched his head. "Back then I thought it was a broken matinence building. Now I'm positive it's the abandoned dorm!" He smiled brightly. "Now who's coming with me!?"

I clinched my fist tight in irritation and mild anger. "Why the hell would I go with you!? I could get expelled and ruin my chance of becoming the next best duelist!" He just stares back at me, taken back a tad, but he stared calmly into my eyes.

"Well, what if we encounter strong duelists?" I twitched, did he just, noooo. He trying to manipulate my values, god dammit! "Or maybe we can find those missing kids, we could be detectives!" Fuuuuu...dammit, you win Jaden, you're the winner and the prize is my anger and my vote to go.

"Fiiiine, but only for a minute or two." I wanted to punch him so hard, but that too would get me in too much trouble.

Jaden looked at the two frighten boys with the same face he gave me. "Syrus, Chumley?" They tensed up at Jaden's voice, jeez is he lucifer's incarnation!?

Syrus and Chumley shook thier heads. "N-No way, that place might have g-ghosts! You even heard Banner s-say that information!" Syrus whimperd as he was nearly forced into a ball of fear. "I-I don't even like the game we're playing, I would defiantly hate stuff like THAT!" Truly Syrus was the mouse that was afraid of an elephant.

Jaden smiles and that scares me now. "Oh, com on Syrus what would your brother think?" Goddamn it Jaden you pulled the one think Syrus is insecure about.

Syrus closes his eyes and that makes me a bit sad. "I-Its only the outside r-r-right?" Well at least he shows he's afraid of the dorm without losing anymore dignity.

Jaden nodded. "Of course Sy, I would never push you further then that." Well least he's sincere, wonder what he's going to do with Chumley? "Hey Chumley old pal."

Chumly shook his head in swift motions. "No way, nuh uh, I'm not going anywhere near that!" He sat down, like a sumo who will not budge, even from the earth itself.

Jaden thought about that which also scared me. "Well that's too bad, I guess I'll get a years worth of **grilled cheese** all by myself." He was then instantly tackled by Chumley like he took a bear's honey covered cub.

"What time and what should I bring?" I think Chumley took that tone from me breaking into his dorm room.

And so Jaden the hero deck player, convince us all with unheroic, but clever means. I really need to use that thief leverage when I really need it.

...

Remember when I said this place is really easy to get lost, well I wasn't lying. I should have asked from the start if he remembered the location.

"Jaden...are we lost?" Ask a very scared and jumpy Syrus. I personally don't blame him, deep in the woods, lost, and possibly full of dangerous wildlife.

Saying that, I'm scared of not finding a way out, imagine a death trap except dying of boredom or starvation instead; horrifying.

"Nah Sy, we aren't lost." Jaden had the look of confusion. "It's just...when we see a new place, we aren't running in circles." Jaden pointed ahead in the dark. "And in that darkness is a new place, so let's hurry amigos!" Jaden then runs into said darkness.

I really hate him, I swear he's going to die from a bear or something. "Wait up, jaden!" I ran after him with Syrus and Chumley following and losing pace with me. They really need a workout, seriously does Chumley eat twice his mass in cheese!?

Luckily while I was busy mentally criticizing Chumley's weight, I crash into Jaden, full throttle. We tumble down onto the ground and I was momentarily blinded by orange and brown.

When I came to and hopefully Jaden, I felt his hair on my face, like a weird kuriboh. I grew a bit irritated at his carelessness and got off of him in a swift motion. "Dammit Jaden, you're hopeless!" I yelled with anger and slowly rising fear. "First you convince us to go on a death trip, run off into the dead of night alone, and suddenly stop just to make made me collide with you!" I did a slow take on everything on this trip. "Why do I even bother with you anymore?"

Jaden apparently was just now waking up from my collision with him. "Mmm...sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

My anger flew up again, then simmered down a peg. "I said I don't that why even bother coming with you to...the." I look at where jaden paused and my mouth was agape.

Two stories tall and too wide to go around, not that I would. It's windows were broken and it and the surrounding shards were covered in overgrowth. It grayish-black paint signaled it has been rotting for a long time, so have the falling roof tiles.

"The abandoned dorm..." I was speechless and terrified by the sight, truly the winner of all haunted houses. "I hate you so much Jaden."

Jaden just chuckled. "Yeah, but you really don't." Sh-well he has me there, I can't really hate him, even if it dragged me here. He didn't want me to be scared or harmed, or any malicious intent whatsoever on purpose. It was just his curiosity and I guess he didn't want to leave us behind cause he's scared too, maybe.

"Hmph!" I cross my arms as Syrus and Chumley actually caught up. "Looks like koala and fright train made it." I noticed they more more focused on the dorm then my words. I didn't care if he brought me, but those two! He could get them expelled or worse if the rumors are true.

We looked at the dorm as we heard footsteps from behind us. we turned around and saw a obelisk ranked girl with long dirty blond hair. "What are you doing here!?" She yells at us, could ask you the same question, ms. Obelisk.

Jaden jumped back then regained a friendly face. "Alexis, long time no see. Haven't seen you since, err, circumstances?" I knew he was talking about, God just shut up Jaden!

Alexis sighed annoying at us, mostly Jaden. "You do know that you'll get expelled for just being here, right?" Seriously, pot meet kettle's grandfather!

"We could ask you the same Alexis." I called her out, maybe I could get leverage on this conversation.

She closed her eyes and then looked at us with droopy eyes. "I have...special permission, from the chancellor." She looked a bit distressed as I tried to fit pieces of the puzzle, then it hit me.

"Wait did you lose someone here Alexis?" Jaden asked it first, I give up on understanding how his brain works.

She nodded. "My brother, he disappeared with the other students. Chancellor said I can visit to pay my respects, but only at the entrance." She quietly sobbed in a rapid stream of emotions. "I guess I can ask for that much, I really miss him." From the start she seamed well control, but it appears she has a softer inside, very soft and a emotional disturbed inside.

I nod my head in respect for her lost. "I'm sorry for your lost. Let's go guys, let Alexis and the dead rest." They understood and we left Alexis in her moment of depression.

...

Not only moment later, Alexis set a yellow rose for her brother. She heard footsteps from behind. "I thought I told you guys-!" She paused as she saw a lone cloaked figure, face obscured by darkness.

" **Hello, Alexis."**

...

We were walking back to the dorm, slightly sadden by Alexis' lost and grief. Well at least we are going home, no scary ghosts and no damn dorm.

 **"AHHHH!"** It was Alexis and it sounds like she's in trouble. I hate my mouth for jinxing me and my life.

We ran back to the dorm hoping Alexis was all right and not in some life threatening danger. Crap I did it again, bad mouth, bad mind!

 **To be continued in duel of darkness part two...**

 **(A/N: my fifth chapter on this story and more the 10k words, I feel proud. Legion I know I am not a great writer which is why I put the grammar warning in the summery. I'm still in high school with creative writing being a few months away for me to take. So yeah my pacing is a...tad more fast then you think is normal because I don't know what a good pace is. I tried to take it a little more slow and emotional in this chapter, besides the Alexis part for obvious reasons of them not being invasive jerks. I extended the scary story scene and the trip, also made a change of jaden noticing the dorm instead of Syrus due to Syrus being in a love haze. I do so hope you keep reading, my writing is getting better every chapter and day I do a sentence or two. Pretty impressive for someone doing this on an iPad till my birthday.)**


	6. Duel of darkness pt 2

We made it back to the abandoned dorm, Alexis nowhere in sight. However there was a yellow rose that was disturbed from its resting place. Alexis was abducted and taken to the abandoned dorm, crap I really hate my Luck right now.

"Maybe she saw a spider and ran home?" Syrus theorized, hoping it would lead him home faster. I'm not having that excuse until I know for certain.

I ran to the door tried to open the way inside, but it was locked from said inside. I tried to force it, but it rebounded my blows by nearly breaking my knuckle and/or ankle.

Jaden was also trying to find his way in, but ended up with cuts from the glass shards and thorns. Okay, force isn't working; maybe just calm down and think of a plan. There is one, but it requires cloth, ugghh.

I breathed in, Alexis you owe me big time if the uniform rips. I take off my slifer jersey revealing my more revealing undershirt, much to my displeasure. Least jaden and the two know my secret and won't try anything.

I cover the thorny overgrowth and the broken window with my slifer jersey. Me and Jaden easily climb inside while it took the other two a bit longer. Unfortunately my jersey got pierced like I was in a mass mugging.

I sigh as I felt a jersey hit my face. I knew it was from Jaden, no ill will as I remember; Idiot. I put I on as I saw Jaden's smile, much to my malcontent.

"I don't need yours, Jaden. I'm fine with an undershirt." I may sound ungrateful, but I appreciate the help.

Jaden scratched his head in a sheepish manner. "Well, I figure it's best to cover yourself up." That tone made me realized he really doesn't care if I'm ungrateful, still angry about this whole scenario that was caused by him.

"Well, let's fine Alexis then." I wanted to leave here as soon as possible due to possibilities. "Syrus, Chumley you look around this room and safe areas. Me and Jaden will inspect the more unstable ones." I also didn't want any of them to be hurt.

Jaden smiled coyly. "Well...I didn't know you wanted to follow me." Goddamn it Jaden!

...

So Jaden and I went through the more dangerous hallways, beams out of place and the drywall crumbling to pieces.

I then noticed something out of place on the drywall. "Jaden, does yellow mold come from drywall?" He looked at me confused as I chip away the drywall. I turned out to be an old tablet of seven...items. They look familiar to me, yet I can't put my finger on them.

Jaden looked ecstatic at the find. "Wow, those are the seven millennial items!" I feel like he's right, even if the name sounds stupid.

"Didn't yugi carry this one? The millennial puzzle?" How did I know that, on the tournament they never mentioned anything about theses items. I really need to know about that, though Alexis first, items later.

Jaden smiled. "Wow, really then what's this one?" Jaden quickly pointed at a scepter.

I blink for a moment. "The..rod?" What is wrong with me. "I think I'm wrong anyway, let's find-"

 **"Ahhhhh!"**

That was Alexis, so she is in trouble! "Come on Jaden we have to-"

 **"Aghhhh!**

 **"This is Not licious!"**

That was Syrus and Chumley! No, please let them be okay, I don't want something bad on my psyche!

...

like two angry deities we bomb rushed to where are friends were screaming. It was a huge arena, circular with runes etched on the floor and four angry statues over head at each corner.

In the center was a knocked out Alexis, Chumley, Syrus, and a menacing cloaked figure. The figure were holding three orbs of different color, white, blue, and orange.

The figure noticed our angry presence. "Ohhh, the calvary rides in swift motion to save the allied forces!" That tone, he's mocking us. "Oh, but woe was they, as they fought against the eater of worlds...and?" He looked confused for another line. "Crap, really baking on that."

Jaden pointed at him. "Let our friends go!" He activated his duel disk as did I.

The figure shrugged. "Friends...huh?" He looked at our friends then back to us. "Well then, to save thier souls, impress me with your dueling and they may yet live." The cloaked figure's arm morphed into a duel disk. "I hope you're ready, dueling isn't about fun litttle games anymore."

Apparently he is confident he can take us both on, possibly even more so. "You won't get away with this!" Unlike with Jaden he stumbles back from my retort.

He looked at me with slight awe. "Wait...huh, funny. Didn't think you...nevermind wrong person." He got into a dueling stance. "I hope you're ready for the end of twilight!" He then maniacally laughed at his idea.

"Duel!"

?: 8000 life points

Jaden&Yoshi: 8000 life points

"My draw!" The figure announced. "I set two cards face down then summon silent magician level 4!" A bright light made us shield our eyes. When I died down we saw a child magician with white and blue robes.

Silent magican Lv4- 1000atk/1000def. Every time it's your standby phase place one spell counts on this card (Max:8) increase the attack points of this card by 500 for every spell counter on it.

"I end my turn, haha." He just chuckles at our movement. "I dueled your red friends at the same time, they lost at the secound turn! They are..how you say, dropouts!"

Jaden growled. "Don't you dare say that about my friends!" He drew and set one card face down. "I summon elemental hero sparkman in attack position!" An lesser bright light summoned the arrival of sparkman. "Attack with static shockwave!"

Sparkman fired a bolt of lightning at the magician. "Sorry." The figure smiled as if Jaden's move was child's play. "I activate my trap, absorbing shield! Not only does it nullify your attack, but it heals me by sparkman's attack points!" The magical castes a shield as the static rebounded to the figure energizing him. "Oh, that feels good!"

?: 9600 life points

Jaden groans at the display. "I end my turn." I pains me to see that his attack failed, but the cloaker had two cards facedown, idiot.

Elemental HERO sparkman- 1600atk/1400. An elemental hero and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many types of armaments. His static shockwave cuts off paths of treacherous villainy.

The man laughs at Jaden's display, it wasn't that bad you maniacal dirtbag! Great now I think like an 80's hero sitcom.

the ping singled silent magician's newest counter.

He drew his card. "I summon silent swordsman lv 3 then I play the spell card final countdown!" I am confused, why would he play a card like that when he has high attack points? "I know that look, yes it's a stupid move, unless ah plotwist! I activate my reverse trap!" Crap, did he plan this!? "It reverse all numeral effects, plus becomes minus and minus turns into a plus! My final countdown will now give me a boost of 4800!"

?: 14400 life points

"I set a card and end my turn." He wasted his hand, can't tell if he's cheating or not.

"Fine creep! My turn!" He reeled back again when I insulted him, was he afraid of me or something. "I play the spell card, card destruction! We all discard our hand and draw a number equal to the discarded cards. Shame you wasted your hand." Me and Jaden sent our cards to the grave.

My new hand was way more promising. "I activate my Envoy of the begining: Chaos soldier's ability! By banishing skilled white magician and Envoy of chaos, he's special summoned to my field!" Two of the four angry statues activated and shined a bright light.

The lights fired at our field and in the smoke was Chaos soldier. "Your not going to get away from us!" I would make certain of that. "I equip him with fairy meteor crush, which gives him the ability to deal pricing damage!" The solider now has an intense red aura. "Then I summon evening twilight knight in defense mode."

I have to hit it with everything I've got! "Now my Envoy attacks silent magician!" It's gotta work otherwise, we might lose.

The figure started laughing at my move, shit is he going to? "And here I thought you were the smartest here, Yoshi?" Wait how does he know my name!? "But, looks like I'm right in a sense, you attack when I have almost no cards on the field that could match your Envoy." Oh no, the trap card! "You're right by the look on your face, my trap card activates, mirror gate!" No, no, NO! "They say mirrors and eyes are the gateway to the soul, in this case your monster's soul is mine!" Silent magician and my Envoy swap places, now on his side I took the blunt of the damage.

Jaden&Yoshi: 7000

The explosion, it hurts? How can a hologram hurt me, its fake isn't it!? "I-I end my turn." Is there no way to beat him, not even my toughest monster could hurt him.

"My turn, first off silent swordsman levels up to five!" The swordman grew older and powerful, crap! "Next I play card of demise! I draw five cards and at the end of my fifth turn I discard five cards! Not that you can survive anyway." He gave us a cheeky smirk, I can feel it. "So, I'll summon dark blade and set a card. Now your Envoy will banish Jaden's sparkman!" Envoy's eyes turns red then sparkman vanishes. "Now then, silent swordsman attacks evening twilight knight! Silent kill!" The swordsman was suddenly behind my knight, then my knight was slowly cut in half.

He was laughing so hard. "Wow, haven't had this much fun!" He pointed to us. "Dark blade attacks!"

Dark blade slashes at me and it hurts a fuckton! It really felt like it was slashed open by two swords! **"Aghhhh!"** I couldn't help, but scream out from something so unbearable! I knelt down as I felt something tickle on my lips, I touch it and it was blood; my own blood.

"Yoshi!" Jaden yelled at me, I couldn't respond; my body won't let me. "You're going to pay for that!"

The figure laughs. "I like to see that you naive boy. Anyway I set a card face down and end my turn!"

Jaden&Yoshi: 5200

Silent swordsman level 5: 2300atk/1000def. unaffected by your opponet's spell cards. During your standby phase after you inflicted a direct attack with this card, send this card to the grave and special summon one Silent swordman level 7 from your hand or deck.

Jaden drew a card, now more angry that this figure somehow causes pain to duelists. "I set a card and play the same card you used, card of demise which lets me draw five cards!" He then showed us his infamous card, polymerization! "I play polymerization, which lets me fuse avian and burstiatrix to summon, elemental hero flame wingman!" I would be glad, except he still has my monster who can easily turn your wingman into a feather duster! "Now I use the field spell, skyscraper!" The building rises once again round us like the real dense city of New York.

Jaden looks confident he can win this. "I now play the spells E-emergency hero and fusion recovery! The first let's me bring bubble man to my field from my deck!" The bubble hero poses dramatically next to wingman. "The secound allows me to bring one monster and polymerization from my grave!" He choose burstinatrix. "Now I'll play it again, I fuse burstinitrix, bubbleman, and clayman to form elemental hero core!"

The other two statues glow brightly sending a rumble around the field. The new elemental hero was metallic, but yet felt like it had a soul and heart; amazing.

Elemental hero core: 2700atk/2200def. Must be fusioned summoned, once per turn when this card is targeted you can double the attack points until the end of the damage step. If this card battled at the end of the battle phase, target one monster and banish it. If this card was destroyed by battle or card effect, summon one level 8 or below elemental hero fusion, ignoring the summoning conditions.

Jaden looked real focused, I never seen him like this nor do I care. "Next I use the continuous spell card, mirage of nightmares. Then my elemental hero core attacks your silent swordsman." Surprisingly the figure did nothing when the metallic hero destroys the swordsman with a punch as bright as a supernova.

?: 14000

"Now flame wingman attack your dark blade, sky dive scorcher!" Wingman unleashes hell onto the swordsman, I fell avenged for once. "Now you take damage equal to you monsters attack!" The figure took the blast like it was nothing.

?: 11900

"Core's ability activates, since I will end the battle phase. I get to banish the monster you stole!" My Envoy vanishes from the field. "I end my turn!"

since it was the figures turn, Jaden drew four cards.

The figure stared laughing. "Well, shame my face down might disagree with you, go time machine! This lets me bring back a monster from the turn before. So my silent swordsman comes back." The machine rises and out came the swordman, who did not like to be punched from core.

"Now then I play the spell card lightning vortex! By discarding one card your monsters are destroyed!" The lightning swirl destoryed every monster. "Next I-"

"Hold up!" Jaden interrupts. "Thanks to core's ability my flame wingman comes back to my field!"

The figure seams ticked. "Like fleas you come back to bite me..." he seems to be grumbling about something. "Anyway, my last card will end you, my own field spell! Temple of the forgotten!" The towers turned to sand as a single temple rises from said sand. "I doubt you want to attack." He seams to chuckle about something. "I attack your wingman now Jaden!"

wingman was no match for the swordsman as he too was cut in half. "It's over, you will see." He chuckled slightly at our dilemma.

Jaden&yoshi: 5000

I drew a card even though it's the only monster in my hand, I can still make a comeback! "I activate arisen Gaia the force knights ability, since you have more monsters then me I can summon him without tribute!" The horseman materializes, awaiting my orders. "I set a card and play the equip spell lighting blade, raising his attack by 800. That means he has just over 3000 attack points!" I tensed up for the first time in my life, what if he had another trap that would end us in a snap. I don't know what to do, my Gaia is the only monster I have left and I doubt my next draw would be a monster. "I-I-I...end my turn." I folded, I just didn't want to risk it.

The figure smiled. "My turn! I activate my face down card, conscription! So Yoshi, draw a card and if it's a monster it gets to be summon on my field!" My drew, I was wrong it was a monster. I turned it over to show the figure. "Well then, your beginning knight is now on my field!" The card disappeared from my hand and into his field.

He still gave that presence. "Now then, I summon the headless knight! But, he and the others aren't staying for long! I activate my field spells ability! Since there is three monsters on my field, I get to special summon one or more monster, regardless of it's conditions from my deck equal to half of my monsters total or less. And I count 13 so it gets rounded up to 7!" He laughs further. "So then I special summon relinquish and dark magician girl!" No, no, no he has that card! Said monster bursted out of the temples entrance with the female magician.

"Now I activate realiqushes ability, I get to steal your Gaia and merge it with relinquish!" Relinquish grabbed Gaia and absorbed him into itself. "Now then, you're all defenseless so...attack her and Jaden my monsters!" Facing the brunt force of both attack was too much to bare, I nearly collapse until I felt, realived from some of the pain. "Clever, Jaden using emerging provision with the mirage of nightmare to gain enough to save your lives."

Jaden&yoshi: 900 life points

I couldn't move, there was just to stress on my body. "My turn!" I heard Jaden yell through out all the pain we suffered. He is more durable more durable then I thought, well when did I know anything about him.

I close my eyes one minute, the next I saw it was the figures turn with one less dark magician and life points. I saw the shining flare wingman, don't know how he did it, but it's damn impressive.

?: 8900 life points

Heh, it's not going to be enough, all that bastard need is one card. For some reason I knew that we weren't going to win, I would want to get stronger; but I doubt the dead can play card games.

The very next moment I saw relinquish in a new form. it was golden and more powerful and since it's original form was destroyed he can absorb the wingman. It did that and we lost in a painful manner as I felt the wingman's flames wash over me as I passed out.

Jaden&Yoshi: 0 life points

? Wins!

...

I felt the warm feeling of a nice blanket, wrapping me like a snake. It felt nice, makes me want to drift to sleep more. I open my eyes and I was in the nurses office. I try to sit up, which I do halfway before my body gave me the most unbearable pain. Needless to say I scream like my leg was being torn off.

The nurse came in looking worried. "My goodness you're awake, I thought you would still in a coma." I gave her a look that said. 'How long was I out, tell me now!' She smiles awkwardly at my face. "Don't give me that look, you were only out for two days."

Two days! Damn, wonder if the others missed that much. "W-What happened?" My throat was scratchy and rough sounding like a broken record player.

She smiles more awkwardly. "Sorry miss, you were at the abandoned dorm with other students. We knew since you weren't at cerfew and several teacher blew a fuse." Wait, oh right nurse, of course she knew my facade. "You took the worst injuries, looks like something had a grudge on you." She lightly taps my head. "Thankfully, they were not fatal with no lasting injuries; besides the coma."

I try to sit up again. "Hey what did I tell you, you took serious damage. While I said you don't have any long lasting injuries, I meant if you had plenty of rest." She really had a hard tone with me. "I don't think you're friends wouldn't want anything more to happen to you."

Friends? Oh crap, Jaden and the others! I try to move more, until she restrained me. "You really are a stubborn tomboy. Relax they're fine, don't worry." I relax as she said, she wouldn't lie would she; speaking of which.

"Does anyone else know?" Though my voice is scratchy, it was loud and clear.

She shook her head. "No, I would need your permission to say such a thing." I said in bliss for the first time this week. "Though I don't need to tell your slifer friends, seams they already know." She scratches her head in slight confusion. "One question, why did you hide it, your gender?"

So I told her my reason, why I didn't want a bias judgement because of the only girls dorm. It seams she understood my reason for hiding, guess my secret is becoming not so secret.

I wonder jaden reacts to me waking up, probably going to be his clueless self again; idiot.

...

Jaden watches the sea from behind the red dorm, his gaze not inching away from the sea. His friends were worried, his rival Chazz, Alexis, heck maybe even Crowler. He wasn't really in a dueling mood after what happened at the dorm, when he woke up he though he lost everybody. So he was scared to duel against people or monsters like that, the nurse even thought he has ptsd though he showed no signs of the disorder.

So when I showed up he flipped his attitude for a time. He was happy that no one had truly lost everything at the dorm. Maybe I am too, guess he is more of a mushy idiot now, ha ha. Still love it here, even if the stakes are higher and scarier.

Silver lining, at least no one died and I still get to duel until I graduate. I wonder if Jaden still feels down though, even though nothing terrible happened; it could of ended drastically

 **(A/N: I'm baaaack! You have no idea how long I've been gone. I visited my dad and spent the week spending time with him. Sooo...I've manage to complete this chapter, hope you've enjoyed it.)**


	7. Punishment and opponents reveal

**(A/N: hey guys, how are you doing! I've decided that I will show the monsters more complex effect the first time, then I'll leave it at that, after all you guys have Wikipedia! Of course I'll still show the monster status like Atk and the like. Hope you enjoy!)**

You know after all the aches and pains of being slashed by ethereal monsters, I feel good. I finally get restful sleep and some dueling with Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and my newest friend Alexis.

Oh, yeah after me and Jaden 'rescued' her she would hang out at our dorm sometimes. I even got to joke about Syrus's love letter that made him go to her. Syrus screaming internally the most satisfaction I get from that event. That reminds me that I never read the fake letter, though Syrus probably threw it away.

Aw well, so the four of us, Alexis wasn't here at the time of day, decided for some practice dueling. Though I had to convince Jaden, seams he still wasn't over the lost that could have ended all our lives. Anyway while we were dueling we heard fast marching up our dorm steps.

Then seriously loud knocking banged on the door we were dueling in. Eventually the door busted open with a loud crack, ah memories again. Standing outside was a seriously stern woman and two bodyguards.

"You four chancellor's office now!" Well, we would go willingly if someone would push us.

...

So they basically force us through the campus, the academy, and into Shepherds office.

Inside there was a grumpy chancellor and a malcontent Crowler, I swear that guy never smiles; even on Christmas Day.

The bodyguards and the stern woman left us with the two irritated teachers. Then didn't say anything and neither did we, then Alexis was thrown in us us two minutes later. Least to say, she wasn't pleased at all with the circumstances.

Sheaperd broke the seamlessly eternal silence. "You know you four broke campus rules, right?" Chancellor did not seam cool with it, then calmed down some. "I know you did it to save rose here, that I will always respect; however!" While the gratuitous words seam non threatening, his demeanor wasn't. "Seto kaiba himself stated that anyone who enters the dorm should be expelled immediately! I'm fairly certain he wouldn't make in exception to this."

Great we're getting expelled for Jaden's idiotic idea, well said person wasn't enjoying the news.

"Chancellor? If I may have a word in?" Grumpily stated Crowler, Great is he going to make more punishment. "We don't expel students on the spot, besides at least two or three here has amazing potential!" He had the three with a slight tick. "So we should have an intense match to so if thier expelled or not." I don't get it, is he saving us!? I thought he hated us, especially Jaden, so why is he?

Sheaperd tapped his wooden desk. "You make good points Crowler, but there are two things that make this almost impossible for both sides." Oh great now what? "First off, we can't schedule five duels in a row, and secound due to the severity of this rule the opponets must be the strongest they ever face."

That was short, brutal, and true as nature. The first one means that the duel rings, which were only three, would mean two of them would be filled up for two duels. Not to mention that people duel there all the time and the classes. Secondly there's not many people who would have tremendous skills.

Crowler nodded, possibly thinking the exact same thing. "That is why one duel will decide, a tag team one I propose." Shepard nodded, allowing Crowler to continue. "At the end of classes on Friday, we will draw two pices of paper. The paper will decided on who will represent them." He then waved his hand. "I already know who's going to fight them, so don't worry."

Well that makes things easier and harder for all of us. that would unfortunately means all five of us must train for the chance if we do participate. I shiver if Chumley and Syrus duel together, guys would get chewed every secound they were in.

The chancellor waved his hand. "Okay Dr. Crowler, just picked the best duelist, otherwise I would rethink your position." Okay so Crowler may be the good cop here, Sheaperd may be the god of judgement here; but we'll take any challenge.

So we left the office after hearing what chancellor had to say, Crowler saved our asses there; twice if you count the exams.

I looked at everyone who were really, down from the news. What can you expect when you have to fight the best duelists? Maybe we'll get lucky with the duel and me and Jaden will duel again; but...

He looked really down, still wasn't over that possible massacre at the dorm. Will he be in the condition for the duel of our lives, hopefully so.

...

We and by we I mean I, found a perfect place for practicing. There was a clearing below the red dorm, long and wide enough for a duel.

I figure that we should duel evenly in order to do our best. Me and Chumley vs Jaden and Syrus, though I wonder if Jaden can still duel for cheery fun.

The waves crashed against the clearing, signaling the start of our duel.

Jaden&Syrus- 8000 life points

Yoshi&Chumley- 8000 life points

I drew a card feeling the silent agreement that I should go first. "I set two cards face down and summon evening twilight knight in defense mode!" It was a nice little set up, a negate attack if there was a monster I need to stall as well as fiendish chain for an effect monster. "I end my turn!"

Evening twilight knight: 100atk/2000def-

Syrus drew a card, though more nervously then I expected. "I-I summon patroid in attack mode then I set a card and end m-my turn." He ended better then I first thought, but a fatal flaw that Syrus had forgotten is that patroid in attack mode. Even with the facedown, it would be really easy to get rid of. It's nice to see a machine monsters that relay on each other, like these vehicroids.

Patroid: 1200atk/1200def- once per turn during your main phase you can look at one face down card then flip it back to it's original position.

Chummley eyed his hand, from the looks of it, it doesn't look like he knows half the cards in his hand. "I summon des koala in defense mode!" Mistake number one is learn your monsters effect, I actually faced a des koala before I came here and he's not using the effect.

Des koala: 1100atk/1800def- when this card is flipped deal 400 damage per card your opponent has in thier hand.

"Chumley! Your supposed to set it face down, don't you know of it's effect!?" Chumley reeled back by my angry yelling. I try not to scare him like last time, but it's too easy because even when I'm not trying he jumps like a kangaroo.

"R-Right, I..um, set a face down." He probably set something he doesn't know about, greatest move ever. "I end turn."

It was Jaden's move, yet he doesn't seem all that enthusiastic. "I summon elemental hero clayman in defense mode. Then I set two cards." He looked at Syrus. "Sy, you do know that patroid can see an opponets facedown card once per turn, right?" His voice was conflicted and troubled, guess he's still affected by the death game.

Elemental hero clayman: 800atk/2000def-

"R-Right!" Syrus snapped at attention, well least he wasn't affected by last night.

It was my move for an attack of opportunity against Syrus. "Draw! I play card destruction, we discard our entire hand and gain the number of cards discarded." I drew three cards after my hand went to the grave. "I summon, mystic swordsman level 2!" Okay so maybe before we came to the clearing I got lost again in the academy. I found the card shop and bought a pack or two, only a few caught my eye though.

"Then I play the spell raikyou! I select your patroid Syrus and my mystic swordsman, now my swordsman steals half of patroids attack points!"

Mystic swordsman level2: 900-1500atk/0def- when this card attack a facedown monster, destroy that monster during the damage step. When this card destroys a monster, special summon one mystic swordsman level four from your deck or hand.

"Mystic swordsman attacks patroid!" The tiny swordsman charges the moving police veichle energy charged sword in hand. Then it was stopped by a forcefield which drains the energy.

"My trap card activates." Declared Jaden who seamed to have a different kind of vigor. "My draining shield activates, it stops your attack and gives up life points equal to mystic swordsmans attack points!"

Jaden&Syrus- 9500

My swordsman jumps back to me feeling the effect of the trap. "I end my turn."

Syrus drew a card and immedialty freezed up, did he draw something good? "I play polymerization and fusion summon using steamroid and gyroid! Go steam gyroid!"

A twister of electcity and wild wind swirled in tremendous voulume. It vanished showing the culprit, a animated train with four blade wings.

Steam gyroid: 2200atk/1600def- Gyroid + steamroid

Syrus looked a little confident, though I doubt he's able to destroy my trap cards. "Now steam gyroid will attack-"

I hold my hand in the air. "I activate my trap card negate attack, which ends the battle phase." Syrus reels back from my pretty obvious action, at least our defenses are safe.

"I-I end my turn with a face down." He seams real hesitant with that facedown, it's like he's afraid to use it.

Chumley drew a card as I phase out in a distant state, why was Jaden so distant about dueling. I know he doesn't what the dorm Incedent to happen again, I would too but it is affecting his life; his passion. Just thinking about it makes my blood boil, just who was that robed jerk.

"Shino...Shino, Shino!" Chumley yelled as I snap back to reality. It seams it was the end of Chumley and Jaden's turn. I look at the counter and the field, jaden lost his hand, but had flame wing and clayman. Also we were 2000 points less, from what I gather Chumley tried to summon something, failed it, and jaden destroyed his koala which was still face up in attack mode.

My field was completely safe for now, jaden looks distant still. I drew a card, hoping I would end the frustration. "Draw, I play the spell buster blader emblem, it brings buster blader to my hand." I grabbed my buster balder. "Now unlike the cards I showed you, it was only half." I set up my combo and hoped they would somehow counter it. "I play fusion gate so my blader and curse of dragonfire to special summon dark paladin!"

The two monsters combined into one of the more fabled monster cards in duel monsters. The dark paladin twirled his long spear for challenging Jaden and Syrus.

Dark paladin: 2900-3400atk/2400def- Buster blader + Dark magician, must be fusion summoned. When a spell card is activated discard one card and negate the activation. This card gains 500 atk per dragon monster on the field or in the graveyard.

I point at the flame wingman, declaring my attack. "Dark paladin attacks flame wingman!" In a quick slash the wingman was destroyed.

Jaden&Syrus- 8200 life points.

I pointed at Syrus giving him a more then cocky smile. "Your move Syrus." Syrus nodded and drew a card still more nervous then before. I can tell from Syrus's eyes that he had a winning card, he has to play it in order to win.

Syrus in the heat of the moment flipped out in a nervous wreak. "I-I...I can't do this!" Syrus ran away droppping his hand, deck, and duel disk.

"Syrus!" We all yelled at him to come back, but he was already gone.

Me and Jaden decided to pick up Syrus's cards before a wave would crash in the small land we were on. That's when I grabbed the three cards he had in his hand. Defusion, limiter removal, and the infamous power bond. I almost dropped them by my reaction to the card.

"Yoshi what's wrong?" Jaden asked me while he also looked at the cards, he had the same reaction. "Wow powerbond, that's amazing!" For once he actually looked excited, maybe he forgotten the incedent now.

"Yeah." I nodded giving a curious and sad look. "This was in his hand and field, he would have one the game with this." Jaden tilted his head in wonder, he is such a Moron. "If he used defusion on gyroid then used power bond to fuse It again would made it far more powerful. I couldn't even use fiendish chain on it since it isn't an effect monster." Then if it were to attack using a limit removed steam gyroid on mystic swordsman, we would have defintaly lost.

Jaden looked a little proud for the machine user, then realized that Syrus might be in trouble. "Oh no! Hold on Syrus I'm coming!" He ran off into Syrus general direction.

I would go after him, but it seams that Syrus needs Jaden more then me. Before I decided what to do next Alexis came down from the cliff side. "Alexis? I thought you wanted to practice by yourself?"

Alexis while her head. "That's not important, didn't you hear about who you guys are facing?" She actually looked generally worried for our safety. "It's Zane and Chazz and for our sake we better hope Syrus is not dueling."

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "And why is that?"

Before Alexis could answer a laughed echoed in the clearing. I looked up and saw the egotistical maniac himself, Chazz Princeton. "Because he is a wimp who couldn't even tie his shoes in the dark!" He laughed as we all had an angry look. "Aww did I hit a nerve, so what all I did was say what's on Her mind!" He was pointing at Alexis who seams a bit hurt.

I look at her with my fear rising. "What does he mean Alexis?" She tried to avoid my gaze to no avail. "Alexis?"

She sighed. "Zane is Syrus's older brother and worst fear. It's because of his status that Syrus is afraid to even look at him."

I stared wide eyed, Zane is famously known as the kaiser of the academy for being number one. No one has been able to beat him so far as I'm concerned. "Then I hope he isn't-" Chazz laughed again, God he's annoying.

"Haha, your hopes are crushed again! It has been drawn and the people facing us are Jaden and Syrus!" He seamed to enjoy that. "Finally I'll be able to have my revenge against him!" He ran off in the other direction, promptly silencing us for future question.

I don't know what to do, but I know what the right thing to inspire.

 **(Woah, Chazz and Zane will fight Jaden and Syrus who seen that coming! Will Syrus inferiority complex whittle them down or will friendship beat rivalry? Anyway I have been on hiatus for one reason that everyone has, writers block. I written half of this before being stuck for a month so hope you're happy. Favorite, comment, and/or follow if you like.)**


	8. For the sake of a friend

**(Hey guys jester here, this is more or less an extension of what happens after Syrus left. Consider it an important skit.)**

After Chazz made his past due exit I tried to find Jaden and hopefully Syrus. Alas I got lost yet another time this day, how can an island be so complicated!

While I was wondering the halls with no insight whatsoever I bump into Bastion. The first time I wished it was Jaden I bumped into.

"Oh excuse me, Shino correct?" I nodded to the genius prodigy. "What's the rush, I don't recollect a event happening right now so why?" In a quick rush I explain everything that's happen, which he understands. "So Jaden and Syrus must fight Chazz and Zane, one of which is Syrus's older brother who gave him a complex?" I nodded quickly. "Then that explains why I saw Syrus with a makeshift boat, I thought it was a daily exercise."

My face grew cold, if Syrus leaves then they forfeit the match. "Please to me to him!" I did a bow with my hands clasped together.

Bastion sighed and then nodded. "It would be a shame if Two top tier rookies got expelled, very well ill show you." He took my hand and ran with me to where he last saw Syrus.

...

It two a few minutes, but we found Syrus about to push the boat into the ocean. Syrus looks more depressed then Jaden, does He really think he's worthless. I ran after Syrus with Bastion calling my fake name, after diving into the ocean I tipped Cyrus boat making him fall over.

I grabbed him and dragged him to shore, Syrs didn't look happy. That's not the only problem, I didn't think my disguise would falter when saturated. Next time I will get waterproof bindings and gel, needless to say Bastion was shook.

"Y-You're a girl, my calculation she did not predict this!" I really needed to explain this. "Explain, now." Exactly Bastion, you earned a cookie in the obvious.

"Well..." It took five minutes to explain the same thing I did with Jaden and the Nurse. Bastion placed a quizzical look on his chin, processing this.

He looked calm then bowed his head. "I'm sorry for not understanding you're situation." Now that it is taken care of, now for Syrus.

Syrus avoided me and Bastion's gaze, probably thinking we hate him now; which I don't. "Syrus..."

He looked down on the ground like it's his only friend. "Go ahead and say it, I'm awful at dueling and would never live up to my brother." That tone expressed darkness and eternal sorrow. "I should be leaving so you don't face embares-!" I slapped him in the face, causing him to hit the ground.

"Don't you dare talk like that!" I Yelled crying only a little bit. "The day I would give up a friend is the day I am worthless slime!" Syrus paused. "So don't you dare feel yourself like trash! You are our friend and it doesn't matter wheather or not you're good at dueling!" Syrus looks down at the ground, sniffling. "So please, stay until the very end!" I had nothing left form that heartfelt speech.

Bastion walks next to me. "She's right Syrus, if you're our friend or at very least her's; it's best you stay." Analytical, but a good summery.

Syrus jumps on me, giving me a tight hug. I wanted to shove him off due to, ahem, but it was a moment. "I so sorry Yoshi!" He cried until he let go of me.

I heard someone from behind and turned, it was Zane trusedale. Needless to say he told was shock, but remained cool. "So you're a girl..." he continued to think. "No matter, what you said is not enough because tomorrow you will be expelled." I felt my face turn red with anger and embarrassment. _'Though it was a nice speech'_ He whispers just loud enough for me to hear, what was his problem!

After Zane disappeared behind the tree line, me and Syrus headed back to the dorm.

...

I sat on my bed looking at the air, today two more people found out my secret. I feel stupid that I should have got waterproof ones on an island. However; today was good I guess, Syrus isn't sad anymore after that speech.

I look at myself in the mirror with my hair undone by the water. Maybe they won't tell the chancellor about this.


	9. It's all about family

It was like every other morning to me, hanging out with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. We were playing video games with me and Jaden tied for points on a fighting game. I would not lose to him this time, just when he block I initiated a throw move; which decimated him. However he had a sliver of health, which he used to use a special attack and kill me!

After that I threw my head back against a makeshift pillow fort we made. I groaned at the fact I haven't been able to beat him once yet.

"Jaden! Next time I will beat you, you sly bastard!" I noticed I've been using my real voice around the three; I guess I'm just comfortable around them now. "I challenge you too a duel Jaden!" I sounded intimidating, but alll of us knew I were playing around.

I had a pillow thrown at me for that by Syrus and Jaden. After yesterday with the whole 'Reveal' to Bastion and Zane, Syrus felt better. Maybe a bit more so with Jaden, which I'm sad since he was always so gung ho about dueling in the past.

Tomorrow is the day Syrus and Jaden duel Chazz and Zane; if they don't get thier act together...

I had another pillow thrown at my face. "Okay who's the wise guy who did that!" I got up with two pillows in hand like I'm the devil himself.

The two boys looked very scared at me. "Ahhhh! He did it I swear!" They both yelled at me with the will to live.

"Wrong awnser." I jump at them like a commando in war and stuffed their faces with the pillows. "Ah! Pillow technique, fluff stuff!" We were all laughing about the whole thing, besides Chumley who was lost in thought.

"We give up!" They shouting, muffled by my death pillows. I release my pillows of fluffy tourture when Jaden noticed Chumley was looking at his PDA, something he'd almost never do.

"What are you reading Chumley?" Chumley didn't awnser Jaden's question, but instead turn his back to us. "Chumley, come on, tell us." Jaden's persuasive manner still did not get him to budge.

So naturally I tried to give it a shot. "Chumley..." Chumley flinched at my 'scary' tone. "Tell us or I will eat you're grilled stash." Chumley shot up and turned to give me a horrified look. "So what shall it be?"

"You're a scary lady." Chumley mutters at me then toss me the PDA he was holding. "That is what I'm reading." He stated it with a grim and affirmative fact of dispair.

I read it out loud as followed. 'Dear Chumley, you are a failure and dropout of a duelist. I'm coming to pick you up to run our family business, pack your things. From, your loving dad.' Loving my ass, he wants to ruin Chumley's dream of duel monsters!

Jaden and Syrus looked sad at Chumley, but like me they steeled it with determination. "Oh no he Doesn't, Chumley you have to stay here!" Jaden yelles with intense vigor like usual. Even when he doubts himself he'll never doubt his friends for one second. That is his best and possibly only characteristic he has, idiocy takes number two. "Isn't it your dream to be a duelist!?" That is the question of the day isn't it Jaden, still can and can't predict you for the life of me.

"But he's right Jaden, I'm a crappy and nonlicious duelist; unlike you." Dang can you be anymore depressing Chumley? "Besides I can't convince him when he makes up his mind, it's like a burnt sandwich; disgusting."

...No he can and will convince his father, I know it! "Chumley?" Unknowingly I'm using my scary tone again, guess I'm that level of irritated at his father. "You **can** convince him, by challenging him! If you beat him you'll be scot free of leaving." I don't know why, but I'm feeling pumped up from this speech. "So don't you dare give up hope, you can do this!"

I stop as they gaze at me with thier mouths wide. I blushed as I thought something happened to me and they noticed. Out of instinct I slammed Jaden's head with my fierce hand palm. "OW!" Jaden's yells in pain. "What was that for?" He seamed clueless at what he did, but he stared at me; I didn't like it.

"Don't give me that crap, you...stared at me." I mumbled the last part. "I hate it when people do that..." Suddenly I felt very in the wrong, yet in the right. "I'm going now." I figured that game time was over for today when my slap hit Jaden.

When I stood up Jaden grabbed my wrist. "Hey don't go just like that. I'm sorry for what I did; even if I don't know what I did." So ignorant, it's not you're fault it's mine. "But that speech really surprised us a lot." I felt tense from that, is that why they were staring; because it was terrible. "I think you inspired all of us." I blushed a bit from that, it was...good? "In fact, I think Chumley left for the card shop to duel his dad."

I looked around and Jaden was right, Chumley was gone like the wind. Still I felt awful and heavy for slapping Jaden in the face because I 'thought' he was doing something.

"I'm sorry...it's not your fault." I made Jaden let go of my wrist and walked out the door, in shame of what I did.

...

It was a few minutes later and I decided to visit the card shop for cards in Chumley's duel. He used beast types, mainly des monsters like the kolala.

When I did enter the card shop Jaden and Syrus were there already. "Hey guys." I called out with my boy voice again. "Looking for cards to aid Chumley?"

Jaden looked back at me, smiling goofy as he did. "Yeah, though me and Syrus ran out of points again." Jaden looked back at Syrus who looked disappointed.

That did reminded me I used almost all my points for an additional upgrade for my deck. "How much is des archetype card pack?" I looked over at Dorthey, who was stacking cards as usual.

She noticed my eye glare and gave me a smile. "Oh about 250 points per pack." Dam I only have 75 points to spare from my spree yesterday.

"Jaden, Syrus how much points do you guys have?" They looked trough thier PDA's from my question. They looked at each other with a sad look.

"125." Jaden somberly sighed at the lack of points. "That can't even buy the basic spell pack."

"I have fifty...if you want to know." Syrus humpfed at the lack of funds.

I smiled at this last shot. "Hey dorthy is it all right to combined points for a purchase?" This is the last shot we need.

"Oh of course! Just Rember to share." Dorthy seams a bit chill about this.

I sent an email to Syrus and Jaden, they seamed surprised by my plan. As agreed we let jaden and his lucky draw pick the pack.

As soon as he did, he ripped it opened and saw the cards. We looked and was surprised even by Jaden's surpreme luck. Two ultra rare and three rares including master of oz, des kangroo, beast soul swap, wild nature's realese, and consecutive destruction punch.

"This will surly help Chumley now!" Syrus cheered as we exit the card shop to give Chumley the cards.

...

When we came back the boys room was a tornado of trash, with Chumley as the epicenter. It looked like he spent all day trying to make a deck, but ending up flailing around instead. Maybe he doesn't know what cards to put in that doesn't feel hollow inside.

"Chumley?" Jaden asked truly worried for his friend. "Did you do this?" Jaden looked around the scattered beast cards.

Chumley scampered, but stood still his head bowed to jaden and the rest of us. "I-I'm so sorry! I used the last of my points over the held back years to make my deck better...but." Jaden put his hands on Chumley to calm him down which works.

"Chumley pal you don't need great cards in order to be good. All it takes is the passion to drive it forward, like me and my hero deck." Jaden gave Chumley a thumbs up. "And by doing this you showed us that you're as passionate as I! This is why I know you'll impress your folks!"

I actually felt my heart skip a beat, I didn't know he could say a speech so passionately. Add one other thing to add to Jaden mysterious traits I can't figure out.

Chumley had tears in his eyes and so did Syrus from such a incredible speech. "Wow...Y-you know what, you're right! If I came this far I can't give up, thanks jaden you're a better friend then grilled cheese...actually maybe the same." That made Jaden fall over. "But seriously, your lichous Jaden!"

I guess Jaden has that personality to make people like him...idiot. I now realize I'm crying to, a least a little bit...damn you Jaden. "Well now that the bromance is finished, don't we have something to give him, Jaden?" I said mockingly, or tired to as my voice made it sound more sincere.

Jaden's eyes lit up from my comment. "Right I almost forgot!" He digged into his pockets and fished out the cards. "Here, this is a gift from all of us!" Chumley looked at the cards and was even more happy.

After that Chumley told was his dad would be here in an hour, so we prepared him and then had another video game time.

...

We were walking to the pier as Chumley's father should be arriving soon, when I had to ask Jaden something. "So do you make speeches often?" Jaden looked confused at my question. "At the dorm you moron." I swear he is a child sometimes.

Jaden smiled coyly. "Well I think I had an awesome example." I was confused by that and he became more happy. "But, I think I went off my gut; like my duels!" I sighed, of course he would say something like that.

We saw Chumley's dad standing next to an expensive boat, not one of the academies. I was stunned, if this was his dad then what was the business!

His dad was way more muscle toned then him, in fact the fat to muscle must be inverted. "So has my son packed his tings?" Not to mention intimidating to a degree.

Chumley pulled out the duel disk and his modified deck. "Sorry dad, but I am going to stay here!" There was a standoff stare between father and son, then his dad laughed. "W-What's so funny!?"

His dad crossed his arms. "Chumley my boy, you're a failure of a duelist both in grade and skill. You're better off at my sake business, sure you'll make an excellent brewer." God his father couldn't bother to tone down the insult.

Chumley stood his ground after giving us a glance. "Then how about a duel to prove you wrong!" He growled in closed teeth against the muscle man.

His father laughed. "A challenge, then I already know what the terms are. You win you stay, but lose then you'll leave dueling behind you!" His father pointed at his son with an accepting glare. "We'll duel in my boat, I'm sure it's sizable enough."

Chumley, I feel like you're going to have a tough time ahead of you.

...

The spare room in the inside of the boat was a handmade dojo with expensive items. "Impressive right?" His father gave us a passive smirk. "Before my father put me in the sake business, I used to be a student in mixed martial arts." He flexed to give us a demonstration. "And it really helped me in the long run, twelve tubs of sake an hour I would brew!" This small talk pumped Chumley's dad to an extreme degree.

Chumley was already at the other end of the dojo with his dad giving a cocky smirk. "Pupils take the first move, so let's start the match!" Chumley's dad yelled starting the match with an experienced roar.

 **\- 4000**

 **Chumley- 4000**

Chumley drew his card, already he is nervous about this. "R-Ready I summon des koloa in attack mode!" He did the same mistake, the pressure of his dad may be getting to him.

His dad laughed at the mistake. "Well like I said you have no skill for strategy." Chumley's look told everyone of the mistake that he now realized.

"I set a card and end my turn." Chumley set the card with a shaker hand, he can't do this if he can't concentrate. It's seams his dad noticed that too and it more prepared to take him out.

Des koala: 1100/1800- Flip: deal four hundred damage for each card in your opponents hand.

"My turn son! First I play two spell cards called one bottle of sake!" Two bottle of alcohol landed in front of Chumley's dad. "When these cards are destroyed you take 500 points of damage Chumley!" Chumley stepped back a bit in fear of what might happen next. "Then I summon drunken angel in attack mode!" A tuxedo wearing angel who was clearly drunk, spinner around the area he was summoned. The angel looked at the sake bottle with restrained intent.

Drunken angel: 1800/400- this card is not destroyed by the effect of 'flipping the table'

Chumley looked scared out of his mind. "Now my angel will attack your des koala!" The angel started spinning like a madman towards the kolala.

Chumley looked desprite to remain. "I activate my trap beast soul swap!" He eyed us with friendly thanks. "With this I can return my koala for another kolala, but this time in defense mode!" His dad was surprised as the koala caught the spin kick of his angel.

His dad growled a bit. "Well it seams you picked up a small amount of skill. It's still my turn and since you pushed me this far, I play flipping the table!" The area surrounding them turned into a giant table. "Once per turn I can flip it and destroy all face up cards on the field!" He slammed his hand on the ground and started picking the field up. "Now I will flip the table!"

The whole field was flip sending everything everywhere, though the angel seamed used to it as it landed perfectly. "My angel's ability allows it to survive this effect, and don't forget my bottles!" The two bottle were flown on Chumley's face and exploded.

 **Chumley- 3000**

Chumley drew a card despite the force of the explosion explosion, but that moment he lost his composure. He crumpled to the ground causing his dad to think he forfeited.

Me, jaden, and Syrus felt still at that moment of Chumley's life. He was face down in utter disparity thinking he could never beat anybody.

"Chumley." I used my scary tone, completely forgetting his dad was here. "You better not give up or else..." Chumley started shaking from from possible rage, he was far from wrong. "Or else...who's going to wrestle Jaden for sandwiches." Everyone paused for a moment to let me speak. "Who will be the funny guy who loved to beat us in video games, or build decks!" My passion was evendet everywhere in my form. "Who's going to be the guy to root out team in the tag team tournament, or stay to help us be ourselves." Chumley looked up at me with eyes of dormant despair. "If you're not here then we would fall apart, your dad says you should be a brewer, but who cares about that!" I'm clenching my fists angry and passionate about a friend. "You build your own path, and I think you know you want to stay. If so then stand up and kick your father's ass!"

that dormant disparity vanished and was replaced by hope. "Yeah I guess your right." Chumley stood up and eyed his hand. "Without each other what's the point? If I really want to stay here I can't give up!" He pointed at his dad. "Dad I will stay with my friends no matter what!" His dad was shocked at this predicament.

Chumley set a card a monster. "It's now time, I play pot of greed to draw two cards from my hand and now I have polymerization." He then smirked. "Now I fusion useing big koala and Des kangaroo for master of oz!" The biggest, the most fluffy Spanish koala I have ever laid my eyes upon is right in front of me. "Now dad meet oz and his massive destruction punch!" The spainish koala landed a massive blow on the drunken angel and decimated his father's life points.

Master of oz- 4200/3700

 **Mr. Huffington- 1600**

His dad looked visibly impressed. "Well done son you manage to leave a mark." He drew a card. "I play one bottle of sake and flip the table destroying oz and the sake!" As he said even the Spanish boxer wasn't a match for the table, not to mention the bottle.

 **Chummley- 2500**

"I summon drunken tiger and I know that's your des koala, but my tiger negates flip effects!" A tiger in a similar state of the angel took a nap in front of Chumley's father. "Now I play mist body meaning drunken tiger can't be destroyed by battle, thus eliminated any hope you have now tiger attacks!"

drunken tiger- 1800/400 this card negate the effect of a flip monster that it attacks

The tiger woke up and pounced at the face down. "Your right it is des koala." Chumley muttered, but it was deceptive. "But thanks to my friends he can do so much more! I activate continual destruction punch! When your monster attacks one of my defense position monsters, if the defense is equal or greater your monster is destroyed!" The koala grabbed the tiger and flipped it much like the table, as soon as it landed it shattered. "And since it's the effect of a spell, mist body won't save you!"

His father seamed really impressed. "Wow...no matter as soon as it's my turn I'll flip the table!" Chumley drew a card and felt happy to my eyes.

"Wrong dad, I play wild nature's realese! It doubles my koala's attack points to 2200!" The koala roared in fury. "Now go my furry friend, double swipe!" The koala roared and swatted his dads' life points to nothing.

 **Mr. Huffington- 0 life points**

 **Chumley- WIN**

Chumley's dad knelt to the ground in honest defeat as we rushed to Chumley. Jaden was the most excited as he decided to give the koala student a bear hug. "Way to go Chumley you did it!" We were all cheering until Chumley's dad approached us.

His dad gave him a look. "Chumley..."

Chumley looked down in nervoness, has he never provoked his father before? "Dad..."

His dad held on to his shoulders. "Chumley it is clear that you should stay here, not only because you're actually learning something." The father then looked at us. "But because you have friends who would miss you dearly when you are gone." Chumley looked up in shocked happiness. "In other words, I'm proud to call you my son a I will let you stay!"

I never saw Chumley so happy as he hug his dad after that statement. I tapped on Syrus and Jaden's shoulders. "Let's give them some time, I think they deserve it." They nodded as we left the dojo boat.

...

It took around ten minutes until Chumley and his dad came out, smiles clear on thier faces. His father took a look at him. "Well it looks like my time has come to an end, but I believe it was well spent." He gave Chumley a pat on the back, then whispered in his ear. I manage to pick up a few words. "Your friend is a very scary lady, Chumley." It took me a moment to realize what his father said. Right, I used my real voice, shit it happened again.

Chumley nodded at his father's secret talk and joined us. His father gave us one last wave before returning to his boat. "Well then!" Jaden gave all of us a barley fitted hug. "Since it's time to celebrate, I know the perfect spot to go!" He then dashed off tin the direction of the dorm.

"Jaden!" Syrus yelled as he charged after him, despite his stumpy legs.

"Wait guys in already out of breath, not licious!" Chumley also charged after them.

I stared then laughed. "Jaden and his group of friends...friends..." I realized that I am his friend as well, despite our rivalry. "I guess so...WAIT, Guys you left me behind!" I chased after them hoping I won't lose them.

...

I manage to track and chase them all the way to the red dorm, well behind it anyway. On the other side near the path to the sea clearing, Jaden sat and watched something across the grassy cliff. As soon as we saw what he did, we felt relaxed in wonder. The sunset sinking across the sea as the dark and beautiful colors meld together to say farewell to the sun. It felt amazing as I never saw it in the city before; it felt like I missed a part of my life.

I sat down next to Jaden and the others did the same as the sun slowly sets. "I always come down here before dinner." Jaden sates as our negativity went away. "It makes me think that tomorrow will be better, despite my worries." Jaden was worried before? Oh, right, the shadow duel and the impending tag team.

"I think it's great Jaden!" Yelled Syrus in surprising confidence. "Tomorrow whenever we win or...lose, let's come back here to celebrate!" He declared to all of us, which surprised me. "I think if I would fight my brother, I would lose no question...but." It looked like he rejected that thought a bit. "If you're with me I feel we can do it." It looks like he feels ready to fight Zane and Chazz, despite impossible odds.

"Yeah!" Chumley agreed. "And when we're done we'll eat cheese sandwiches, I might even share." We all stared into the sunset as I thought, would this last forever.

No, nothing lasts forever, but I can sure as hell try to make it so! "Then it's settled." I stated as I pulled out my duel PDA. "Let's take a picture to remember this moment. If we lose we will always remember each other!"

We took a pose with the sunset as our background and I took the picture. It was incredible, I couldn't ask for a better one. "How bout one last game round?" I asked after sending the picture to the others.

Jaden smiled, a true and happy smile. "Okay, but I'm Hiro-Tama!" He yells as he rushes for the dorm.

"No fair! he has all the powerful and cheap moves!" Syrus yells as he runs after him, Chumley following.

I laughed at our antics, I really wish to stay for one more day. So I can hang out with them again.

 **(A/N: So this was the cannon's first filler I think, but I hope it wasn't as much of a filler. Like I said I have writer's block and wonder how most of this will turn out, I have end goals, but not much after that. Also you may notice the effects and mechanics of the game were..different, but it's because it was in the swing of writing. I mean doesn't reverse trap be more interesting if it effect all numeral effects, not just power and defense? But enough self talk, who would you think would win ((not a poll, that stuff hates me.)) Zane and Chazz or a hyped up Jaden and Syrus? Review or message for your comment and have a nice night!)**


	10. Expulsion match: intro

It was the day that the fate of me, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Alexis would take place. We were order to stay in the hall behind the duel arena, so we don't run or something along those lines. Frankly I'm worried for Syrus and Jaden, they have the highest weight on thier shoulders for very different reasons.

Jaden is still thinking about comparing this to the duel we had in the shadow game. That made him more closed about his feelings in all this, which has me worried.

Syrus from what I know, never challenge for felt on the same level as him; or if he ever could. It makes me wonder if he would slip up from fear like Chumley did with his dad.

In the midst of my thoughts I absently noticed that Jaden and Syrus had a moment of secound thought. "You guys are Morons." I muttered with a ghostly smile.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jaden yelled a bit flustered from my remark.

"I remember that you were pumped about this duel last night, right? That even if you lost we will still be friends, so why the frown. Are you still a idiot to think that the shadow duel was you're fault?" I knew that it was partly all our faults, so no one was to blame for that night.

The intercom emitted static as it called Jaden and Syrus to the duel arena. "Well that's us Jaden." Syrus stood up, the look of barely hidden nervousness sprawled on his face. "Might as well face my brother with my head high." He said it as though he thought they would lose after one turn.

Before they left I clocked both of them in the back of thier heads. "Owww!" They both yelled from pain. "What was that for!" Syrus yelled at me.

"For not believing in yourselves, you're like childern. But this.." I held out an envolpe to Jaden. "Is for good luck..." I mearly mutters the last part.

Jaden opened the envolpe and his jaw opened wide. "What!? Isn't this you're Envoy!?" I looked at him with a serious face. He smiled coyly at this. "I thought you said winning with a card given isn't skill or something like that?"

I flushed a bit, the idiot actually remembered that!? "T-That was different! I'm giving this to you so I can fight with you, after all we're all in this." God I wish he would suck up and take it.

He looked at it with a smile. "Well, in that case." He actually put it in his main deck, wait why am I excited about that!? "When I draw it I will rember what we all have been through." We stared for a moment in stotic silence. "C'mon Sy, let's give a match of the century!" He returned to his vigor self, dragging Syrus into the duel arena.

I felt myself smiling unconsiouly as the duo left my view. "I hope you win guys." I turned around and saw one of the opponents and self entitled brat himself, Chazz. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be bragging about the win you're not going to pull?" I can't help, but be snarky to this jerk wad.

Chazz frowned at me. "Someone like you should learn your place, our rank means that you're nothing to me, slifer slacker." We engaged into a challenge of insults. "I doubt you would make it to blue, even if you had took the rank of yellow."

I smiled a bit. "Says the brat who lost to Jaden, a red I recall." He recoiled at that contradiction. "It seams you're just as interested to beating him, a slifer who defeated an obelisk." He recoiled even more at my insulting snark. "If you don't start accepting you're actual worth, you'll lose and never win, that's a fact!" He was fuming at my cutting words of truth.

"SHUT UP! I'm Chazz Princeton and I'll show you and this academy who's top dog!" He stormed away too angry to come up with anything.

"Someone needs to chill out." I muttered as I realized the duel was about to start. "I should probably hurry!" I dashed to the entrance to the spectator stands.

...

I sat right next to bastion and Alexis, by pure luck that there was a spot. The below field had the feeling of tension and suspense between the rival teams.

Bastion looks analytical, but worried about Jaden and Syrus despite barely knowing them. I nudge bastion with a tap and he flinched a bit, right...he knows. "Bastion, do they have a chance of beating Zane and..Chazz." I said Chazz's name with a bit of scorn.

Bastion looks ahead. "Depends if Syrus doesn't collapse under Zane's gaze." He pulls out his PDA and pulls out several cards from the database, he clearly studied them. "Zane's most powerful monster is the cyber end dragon with four thousand attack points and a piecing ability. That means defense is pointless and detestating if it's lower then attack points."

I bit my lip, even if skyscraper is out on the field, none of Jaden's heros can touch it. Well except shining flare wingman if his graveyard is full of dead heroes. "Does he have any fusion summoning cards?"

He began pulling the cards. "He has two besides the basic one, future fusion and...power bond!" I cringe that is a devastating card for both sides, but Zane must clearly knows how to use it. "Chaz's deck, after that weird outing during the practical exam, is full of union and level monsters." I knew what unions and levels were, unions were based on combining and level monsters require time for its full power. "His deck is more risk based depending on the situation, but with the rare cards it's almost unstoppable."

I sighed a bit, Jaden beaten Chazz before so he must know what might happen in this duel. "What are the odds of winning for Jaden and Syrus?" I knew the number must be low so I bit my teeth.

"it didn't matter." Alexis states as she eyed Zane and Jaden. "Zane is there, nobody has beaten him before."

Bastion was flabbergasted. "I'll have you know that Syrus also has power bond to my knowledge! So that means it raises it dramatically to about thirty percent chance of winning!" Bastion glared at Alexis, good god I'm surrounded by rivals.

"Syrus doesn't know how to use it, he panics when he sees it so it's as useless as a fake trap!" I would laugh in this situation if I wasn't so tense. "If you don't know how to use a weapon, you would lose that very second!"

I metaphorically push them back. "Okay you two, break it up. You can have this argument later and kiss I don't care..." they stared at me flustered and irritated. "It's starting, wish them luck." The lights dimmed as Doctor Crowler stepped up to the stage nervous.

"Hello everyone!" Silence ensued as I saw he is shaking from fright, either the crowd or the possible results of the duel. "Today we are having an expulsion match on whenever the students on this list right here!" He pulled out a small piece of paper. "We stay or leave forever!" The crowd mumbled as we watched in anticipation.

Crowler pointed to Jaden's side of the arena. "On one side we have this year's number one rookie and the brother of Zane trusdale, Jaden Yuki and Syrus trusedale!" The crowd was mummering as the light shined on the two. Poor Syrus he never wanted the center of attention.

"On the other we have two of the most powerful obelisk duelists one of which has not lost yet! Bring it up for, Zane trusdale and Chazz Princeton!" This time the crowd roared at the thought of seeing Zane fight. Zane...he also knows my secret so I'm surprised he stayed silent about it, he doesn't he know me yet.

Speaking of Zane, in a split secound he was looking straight at me for two seconds. I knew form those eyes he was trained on me, what was he thinking about that involved me?

"I'm sure we are all very...excited about this event." It seams Crowler was not please with this idea of a fight. "So without further ado...Duel!"

 **(A/N: hey guys jester here! Yes it's just a fill in on what happens before the duel...it's a very long duel with bickering and contemplating so I thought it'd be best to have a pre intro. Anyways as you noticed with the summery that Chazz is supposed to be a more prominent character then this, don't worry time will come. Also I read chapter two and noticed that I forgot to tell you Yoshi' hair color, she's a red head (or just red in anime terms); however it's just dark enough to be confused with Black due to saturation. I really hope that cleared you up, I'm terribly sorry.)**


	11. Expulsion match: final part

The duel was officially begining, the duel for our fate here. All our PDA's got an email simultaneously and we were alerted by it's distinct ringtone

The order goes from Syrus to Zane then Jaden and finally Chazz with the Life points starting at 4000. It appears the academy wants to end this quickly, but will it? I know Jaden is good at the game, but can Syrus overcome his fear?

"This will be over quick." Bastion states as he looks through the duelist deck glossary. "For Jaden and Syrus, they don't stand a chance with this set up."

I gave Bastion a heavy glare, showing my annoyance with his perceiving statement. "Then you haven't seen Jaden fight yet." I cross my arms at him in short lived anger.

"No, he might be right. Zane's deck is built for counter attacks and piercing assaults, plus Syrus is still afriad of him and power bond." Alexis mentions as she focuses on the match that would be remembered.

"You guys have little faith in them..." I looked down at the duel, which Syrus has already made his move. A facedown card and monster, Syrus doesn't look too confident or comfortable dueling against his older brother.

"You made a terrible move Syrus." Zane states to Syrus with a kaiser personality. "Since you have a monster on the field and I have none I get to special summon cyber dragon from my hand!" The famous dragon machine swirls in its spot, giving Syrus and Jaden the same glare.

Cyber dragon- 2100atk/1600def. If your opponent has monsters and you have none, you can special summon this card.

"I then use the spell golden sarcophagus and use its effect to remove one card from my deck. At the start of my third turn I can retrieve that card and place it in my hand." The rising tomb came out of the ground to accept Zane's offering. "Now I will summon proto cyber dragon! When this monster is out I can change its name to cyber dragon, I then attack your face down with my first cyber dragon!" The dragon primed its mouth cannon as Syrus's monster was revealed.

Proto cyber dragon- 1100Atk/600def. When on the field, this card's name becomes cyber dragon.

"You fell for it Zane, my Gyroids effect allows it to survive one battle!" The cartoonish helicopter used its propeller to blow away the cannon blast.

Gyroid- 1000atk/1000def. When this card is attacked, negate the destruction of this card. You can only use it once per turn.

Zane narrowed his eyes. "My Porto dragon is enough to take care of your machine. Go proto cyber blast!" It seamed gyroid's copter blade couldn't take the extra hit and exploded. "I set a card and end my turn."

I felt a little despair as Zane not only have two monsters out, but also manage to secure a defense. "Come one guys, I believe in you." Despite the plural use of words, my eyes only focused on Jaden. He was completely focused on surviving and not having fun, which is completely strange of Jaden.

"Shino is something the matter?" Bastion asked with his voice tense from my shift in tone.

"It's Jaden, he looks like he's in a war. I think he's thinking too hard on how to win then his usual fun at the game." I should have stopped Jaden's idea to go to the abandoned dorm. "Seeing him makes me feel like I'm looking at a broken mirror of himself."

Alexis also eyed the duel, Jaden fusion summoned thunder giant and use its ability to destroy cyber dragon. "You're right, he is treating this as a problem then a game. It's very unlike him to do that, even when we dueled at the girls dorm."

I cringed in both disbelief and embarrassment of that night. "You actually dueled him, how'd it go?" Alexis sighed already giving me the answer that she lost to him and that he had fun with it despite the possibility of him being expelled. Rumbling occurred as the field skyscrapers come into play.

Bastion sighed in a sort of hypothetical conclusion. "You two are getting expelled if Syrus and Jaden loses, so his focus is natural." I gave him a heavy glare which caused him to flinch. During the flinch Zane activated a trap which turn Proto dragon into cyber barrier dragon. That made the giant's thunder rebound against its cyber shield.

"Jaden always have his game on, he always had a smile with every duel. Well, not 'that' duel; but you get my point." My eyes sifted back to the duel. "I just hope he doesn't lose his passion for dueling, it's his best quirk." Yeah, and also my greatest annoyance. If he loses that quirk, then he'll never be my competition or inspiration for number one.

"He must be a very good friend to you." Bastion acknowledged that explaining the possibilities of them losing would likely break my heart. I turn my head to pay attention while I smiled at Bastion's words.

Cyber barrior dragon- 800atk/2800def. Once per turn, when this card is attacked in attack position, negate the attack.

Elemental HERO thunder giant- 2400atk/1500def. When this card is fusion summoned target one card with fewer original attack points and destroy it.

Chazz smiled that its his turn. "My turn I draw!" He set two cards face down. "I summon x-head cannon and using the spell card Limiter remova! Even if it destroys my monster at the end of my turn, it won't matter cause I now play card destruction!" They put the card in their grave to the graveyard and got a new hand. "Attack his giant my cannon!" The machine went into an over charged state as it fired its ballistas at the giant with maximum power. The explosion sent holographic shockwaves in the arena, thus the giant was no more.

Syrus/Jaden: 2800 LP

Chazz smiled at burning spot where the giant was. "Now I play the spell card monster recovery! by sending my hand and my x-head cannon to my deck, I draw cards equal to the cards I sent." Before the cannon could shut down it was sent back to its master. "I set a card and end my turn, Oh and before you ask I have to ask Zane if I can control his monster for limiter removal to work." Even though I did a hand bomb before, that was pretty good.

"A solid play, I'm surprised Chazz had enough brain cells to accomplish that." Bastion rudely commented. "By sending X-head back to his deck he circumvented the effect of limiter removal."

Alexis nodded at Bastion's statement. "Yeah to think he actually learned something." I get the feeling they hate Chazz in general, which I agree he is a snob. It's just weird seeing how much change he had since the promotion exams. Jaden said that while he had powerful cards, he didn't exactly know how to use them together properly.

Syrus seams tense and afraid when he drew a card. From the scared look he had on him, it was power bond. "I set two cards face down, and I summon patroid in defense mode!" The animated cop car flared it's sirens as it was summoned. "I use patroid's ability to show us what's underneath one of Chazz's facedowns." Syrus pointed at the middle card, which was revealed to be reckless greed.

I'm proud he remembered patroid's ability, but Chazz's reckless greed doesn't change much. "I end my turn." Syrus had the mixed look of fear and embarrassment of the play.

Zane surpringly smiled. "I must thank you for revealing that, for it's just what I need. I activate Chazz's reckless greed!" He drew two cards and thought about how to end this. "First off I play monster reincarnation, by sending different dimension coffin to the grave I can bring cyber dragon to my hand." Syrus tensed at what may happen next. "I summon another Proto cyber dragon and play polymerization!"

The skyscaper's lights started to fritz out. "Since my Proto dragon name is now cyber dragon, I can fuse him with the two real cyber dragons in my hand! Behold Cyber end dragon!" The discharge electricity form a gateway for the dragon to enter.

Cyber end dragon- 4000atk/4000def. Cyber dragon+ Cyber dragon+ Cyber dragon. if this card destroys a monster in defense mode, inflict damage between this monsters attack with the destroyed monster's defense.

Bastion and Alexis gasped in shocked. "There is no way for them to survive now!" Bastion typed on his PDA with sonic speed. "The Cyber End Dragon is nigh impossible to destroy with points alone!" Bastion looked at me with a somber face. "I'm sad to say, but not even Jaden can defeat it with his best."

I restricted myself from yelling just how wrong Bastion is. At least I hope he's wrong, a legendary dragon and his minion or the heroes of the story.

"Now Cyber end dragon, attack Patroid with triple end beam!" The three metal heads that the dragon had, reared up with energy gushing from the mouth.

The cartoonish cop car looked ready to be relived of duty, until. "Sorry big bro I activate negate attack, stopping your dragon!" The triple beams of death disapated a foot before it hit.

Zane merely nodded that his turn is over. My heart and lungs relieved is pressure and I gave a heavy sigh.

Alexis stared more deeply into this. "It doesn't matter, when it's Chazz's turn he can use Zane's dragon and destroy them. I doubt Syrus has another trap like that." She was right, I doubt Syrus can save themselves again. They have to stop the dragon now before it's all over!

Jaden paused as he touched the top card of his deck, then drew. His face pause and he raised his hand. Was he quittting, no that's not it.

"Hey can we have a lunch break, I'm starving!?" We all fell flat at his question, Jaden you are the wonder of the earth.

"Really slifer slacker, stop stalling and face your doom like a man!" Chazz yelled at Jaden, which many were having similar thought; until they saw his face. It was pure excitement and determination of the last turn, did he forget his troubles and what's at stake.

"Nah, I just want to be full of energy as I kick your can!" Everyone gasped at that proclamation. "Just need a quick sec, hold on."

A minute later Dorthy arrived with a few sandwiches. He ate some and practically backflip back onto the field. "Are you ready to continue?" Chancellor shepherd asked through the intercom.

"You bet! Now let's continue!" He smiled at the thrill of the game, it seams like he's back. "Now I will show you something sweet, by sending a dark and light attribute from my graveyard to my remove from play.." Wait, he's summoning the card I gave him. "To summon Envoy of the begining: Chaos Soldier!" Thunder clapped as lighting struck where Chaos soldier appeared.

"Wait, when did you get a dark type to the grave!?" Chazz yelled at Jaden with fear and disdain.

Jaden chuckled as he pulled out the card as its spirt flew by. "Thanks to your card destruction I was able to get Necroshade to the graveyard so thanks Chazz!" Chazz looked with fear as physical embodiment of chaos readied his sword. "Now I think it's ready for your Cyber End Dragon to go away!"

Envoy of the beginning: Chaos soldier- 3000atk/2500def. Can only be special summoned by sending one dark and light attribute monster from your grave to the remove from play. One per turn you can activate these effects. 1: Once per turn you can banish a monster on the field, you cannot attack if you activated this effect. 2: When this card destroys a monster it can attack again.

Zane closes his eyes while Chazz is ignorant of its effects. "Are you sure it has less attack points then the end dragon!"

Chazz face turn to shock as the dragon started to fade into dust. "Yeah, but The Envoy has the unique ability to banish a monster once per turn by sacrificing its ability to attack." Jaden then set a card. "Your move Chazz!"

"I summon armed dragon level 3 and use my face down card level up! This brings forth armed dragon level 5!" The ground rumbled as the fastly evolved dragon surfaced. "I end my turn."

I don't get it, why would Chazz summon a monster that can't destroy chaos soldier. "So he's risking it on Zane." Bastion muttered capturing me and Alexis's attention. "For all Chazz knows Zane could have monster in his hand stronger then chaos soldier."

"What do you mean by that, Bastion?" Alexis asked as my eyes passively gazed at the duel, Syrus had a look on his face.

"If by some terrible curse that Zane has a monster with 3000 or more in his hand, he can use armed dragon's effect and discard it. The result would lead to the soldier's demise." I laughed a bit inside, there's no way Zane had a non-fusion monster that has more attack points then chaos soldier. "By the look on your face you think it wouldn't matter, you're wrong. Armed dragon's ability exceeds thunder giant limit of it being original attack points." I freeze as my mind process that. "It means that if Zane can reduce the soldier's attack points to the amount he needs with an effect, it's over."

Alexis and I thought of that grim possibility when my eyes glazed the battlefield once more. It looked like Jaden and Syrus were discussing something. "Alright! I play shieldcrush to destroy barrior dragon!" A beam of light shined down onto the mechanical Barrior Dragon before it was disintegrated. "I summon steamroid and I Attack with Chaos soldier!" The soldier dashed towards the armed dragon.

Chazz's last card flipped over. "Not so fast, I activate my wabaku. It end the battle phase!" The soldier stood still in the face of the three robed women. It felt hilariously ironic that holy women would protect a dragon of destruction.

Syrus nodded. "I'll throw down two face downs and end." Syrus blew his own hand, maybe for a different reason then a bluff.

Zane eyed the field carefully. "You still got a lot to learn Syrus, victory isn't assured till the last point goes down." Due to reckless greed he couldn't draw and couldn't use anything except armed dragon. "If you were counting it is now my third turn." The golden sarcophagus rises up then shatters giving Zane his last card. "Because now this duel will be your final one here!" That exclamation shocked all of us, can he really turn this around? "This one card spells the end for this duel. I play monster reborn!" Wait his dragon is removed and no monster in his grave can beat chaos soldier, wait.

Yellow lighting struck and thunder giant was on Zane's side of the skyscraper field. "Thanks to your skyscraper, when a Hero monster attacks a monster with more attack points, that Hero monster gains 1000 attack points!" Thunder giant unleashed a discharge that was conducted by the skyscraper, making the attack more powerful. Chaos soldier blew up from the attack.

Syrus/Jaden: 2400

Me, Alexis, and Bastion were in shock from the comeback. "That was most impressive giving the situation, did Zane predict this from the begining and sent monster reborn in advance for this moment." Bastion concluded the obviously dire situation as the armed dragon blew up steamroid.

Syrus/Jaden: 1300

"I don't know how Jaden can come back after that." Alexis hand was over her mouth to prevent others to see her in a similar shock.

I felt dread and it was Jaden's turn to pull this around and save the day. Jaden still had that smile, he really has come back from his dread.

"Wow, nice come back Zane, I can now see why you're number one here!" Jaden cheered despite everything that led to this. "However you're not the only one who can duel like a pro!" Jaden drew a card and his smile grew. "I'm on a roll now, first I play the spell pot of greed and draw two cards!" He looked at Syrus with a smile of glee. "I play double fusion, by sacrificing half our life points I can fusion summon twice. Syrus can I have your patroid?" Jaden gave a smile of reassurance towards Syrus.

Syrus nodded. "Okay Jay you can have it!" Patroid turned into mist for the fusion.

Jaden lifted his hand in the air. "I fuse bubbleman and patroid to summon, Elemental hero Gaia!" The earth rumbled as a giant cyborg rose from the earth.

Elemental HERO Gaia- 2200atk/2600def, Earth/Warrior/Fusion. 1 elemental hero + 1 earth attribute monster, must be fusion summoned and can't be special summoned in any way. When this monster is fusion summoned target a monster on the opponents side of the field, that target attack is halved and this monster gains half until the end phase.

Jaden pumped his fist in the air. "That's not all I'm summoning, I fuse elemental hero flash and elemental hero burstinitrix to form, Elemental HERO Nova Master!" Following the hole Gaia came out of, a torrent of flames spun around until it died down to reveal Nova Master. It was incredible, just like my first 'misunderstood' duel with him. Multiple Heros fighting together for a great cause of justice, it made my blood spur in excitement.

Elemental HERO Nova Master- 2600Atk/2100def, Fire/Warrior/fusion. 1 Elemental Hero monster + 1 fire attribute monster, when this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle draw one card.

"Yeah kick their behinds Jaden, or I'll beat yours!" I stood up and cheered at Syrus and Jaden, then the others followed suit.

"Even though my probabilities say you would lose, you can show me that not every answer is right!" Bastion cheered with his...unique set of words.

"Come on you guys, you can do it!" Alexis yelled.

"Show me you didn't lounge at the dorm and do nothing!" We turned in shock at Banner's sudden apperence.

"You're here!?" I asked in shock.

"I didn't get the memo so I thought all the students didn't like my cooking and stayed away." Banner looked down sad. "I thought I made the shrimp too hard last night, why couldn't the Ra cook stay a bit longer!?" Banner whined to the atmosphere like the person was standing there. "Ahh, but where's Chumley?"

We paused and looked left and right and he wasn't there. Then Bastion pointed to where Crowler and shepherd were, Chumley was behind them. "I guess he wants to be as close to Jaden and Syrus as possible." Bastion wonders as I wonders if he always was that sneaky.

Suddenly Gaia pointed it's arm at armed dragon. "Elemental HERO Gaia's ability activates, when he's fusion summoned I can grab half you're dragon's attack points and give it to him." The turbine like gauntlets began to spin as the dragon began to shrivel up. "A hero never gives up as long as he has friends to protect and support, Gaia attack Armed dragon with Gaia's force!" The hero charged at the weakend monster with its hands burning bright. It punched it dead on causing it to shatter the city windows and burst the dragon into flames.

Zane/Chazz: 1800

"Now Nova Master, attack Thunder giant with nova burst!" The flame hero mustered all the flame it could before unleashing it as multiple comets at the Thunder giant. With nothing to save the other hero he was bombarded with the death balls of fire, making the surrounding area full of fire. "Nova master's ability allows me to draw one card from my hand when he destroys a monster!" Jaden drew a card and smiled a little bit. "I play the warrior returning alive, it lets me bring one warrior monster from the grave to my hand." He collected a monster from the grave, but it didn't matter right.

Zane/Chazz: 1600

Chazz growled in denial that he had lost or is going to lose to Jaden again. "I'll show you slifer slacker." Chazz drew his last and only card of chance. "Grrr...I set a card and end my turn."

Syrus blew a sigh of relief, this duel was certain for them to win. "Okay, I'll use Jaden's nova master and end the duel!" Nova master fired its meteor storm at Chazz and Zane. Victory was in their grasp and we were on the edge of our seats.

Chazz activated his face down. "Not so fast I play the trap magic cylinder! I knew you couldn't resist attack, it over!" Chazz yells at them for the easy fooling, note to self never play poker with him.

The storm was about to hit the devastating mirror until. "No, like Jaden says if he will stand strong for us, then I will too! I play the quick spell de-fusion, ending the attack and splitting Nova master into Brtinatrix and Flash!" The trap missed as the hero split into two. "Now gaia will attack! Gaia's force!" To be honest I think Jaden says it better, but Syrus saved them the duel from defusion. As Gaia reared up for the finale punch two question came into my mind. If Syrus had de-fusion as well as power bond, why didn't he use it if it had a safety net in case of failure with his roids. Two, what monster did Jaden bring back if he couldn't summon it.

Gaia's fist contacted with no problem leading to Jaden and Syrus a victory of the ages.

Zane/Chazz: 0 LP

Jaden/Syrus: wins

The field disappeared as the crowd went absolutely ballistic, how can you not when two slifers beat two obelisks in an expulsion match. I held in my excitement, after all I can cheer with them in the dorm rooms. Only Bastion, Zane, and sheaperd keep their cool like me, even if the emotions started to bleed out a little bit for bastion.

Chancellor sheaperd stood up, instantly making the students go silent. He walked up to the area with Crowler in tow, his stotic experssion showed hints of him being impressed with both parties. "The winners are Syrus and Jaden, you and your friends gets to stay. While I condone what you did for this to happen, your skills and passion for dueling allowed me to see you have the skills to stay." He looked at Chazz and Zane only one of whom showed anger and fear. "As compensation for you're time here, you are exempted from two days of homework to catch up or hang around." Chazz relived one of his emotions as Zane began to walk away without a word.

Jaden smiled brightly. "Aw, thanks sheaperd,we couldn't have done it without each other." He gave a quick glance at a rough position of where I am. "Here or otherwise, right Syrus?" Jaden ruffled Syrus's hair and making it unkempt.

"Jaden stop it, you know I don't like that!" Everyone laughed at the good feelings of the atmosphere.

Everyone basiclly went either back to their dorms or headed out before curfew struck. I was standing in one of the duel academy's many hallways, not lost mind you just...thinking.

I was so deep in thought when Zane himself stood next to me. "You got good friends, remember that 'Shino' unless you're even going to tell me you're real name?" I sighed wishing Zane hadn't come looking for his brother or whatever he was doing that day.

"it's Yoshi. You aren't going to tell anyone are you?" I stood still and silent like Zane, just quiet until the words came out.

"No. it hasn't harmed anyone in any way so I'll ignore that detail. I find that quite honorable to find you're true skill as a duelist then get you're way in." I smiled a bit, from what I heard from Chazz and the way Syrus acted I thought Zane was a monster. Glad to know he can be sweet when he wants to be. "If you want to know, I found out that secret out during the entry exams." I tripped over in shocked and disbelief. "You wore a mask because of the loophole in the exams sign-in, which state that you only can't wear sunglasses or a hat. However the clothing excluding the mask you wore was baggy and meant for concealment, meaning you were hiding something on you." How did Zane become Sherlock homes!? No wonder he tied Bastion on the written scores! "So during the time you had to reveal your face for a short and inconspicuous time for a picture shoot, I found out. You really need to plan this out better, you are lucky the entry rules are vague and loose otherwise you would be found out day one." I was a white as a ghost, he concluded that so fast in one day for someone he couldn't care less about.

"Y-Yeah I guess so, I guess I'm lucky you don't care." I was sweating fast at this man, from that I felt like a glance of him was him eyeing my soul.

"Wrong, I do care, a lot actually. It's wrong to subvert the rules for the benifit of one, unless said one had pure intentions." I sweated more from that. "That's why I accepted to test with Chazz, join the lesser evil and see if you had the intentions I thought you had. You didn't duel and if I had known that, I would have refused to duel." So he only said yes to test me, which wasn't the case. "However, while Jaden proved that there were good intentions from all of you by going in the abandoned dorm. It's not the same as entering here, that was a side circumstance." He looked at me even more serious then before. "Just know it's best to say the truth before it's reveal, not after." Zane walks slowly from my view. "Oh, you have about five minutes before Banner counts you absent." How's does he kn-Oh god dam it!

I ran away from the hallway in a reckless speed, thankfully I didn't get lost and made it there by a ride from dorthy. She's a very good at timing her drives, because this was the secound time this happen. I will not mention the first.

When I arrive they were already celebrating the victory that put arrogant obelisks in their place. That didn't catch my attention, what did was Jaden eating my own freaking share of fried shrimp! I walk up towards him Syrus and Chumley fled as they saw my cold stare.

"Jaden..." He turn around when he was about to ask why they left, then knew the reason himself. "Did you eat my shrimp, you didn't even ask?" I'm pretty sure I have an aura of pure annoyed rage.

"I did ask!" Jaden replied fast for someone so scared. "Ask Banner he said me and Syrus deserve an extra bowl and because you weren't here he gave me yours!" The volume of his fear grew louder before my gaze locked on to the professer and his cat.

Surprisingly he turn with tiny bits of sweet on his forehead. "Mr. Kayaba, what a surprise...Boiled egg?" I twitched my eye as Banner slowly walked back.

"I think Pharaoh would make a better professor...what do you think?" I stated as Banner bolted for the hills. "Oh no yo-" My arm was stopped by Jaden, preventing me from chasing the food vendor. "What do you want, shrimp?" Jaden slumped and only use body motion to ask if I could sit down next to him. I wasn't happy, but I obliged...I knew the shrimp wasn't my absolute favorite; however it was the only thing edible. "You ate my shrimp..." I muttered with a bit of petty disdain.

"Not all of it, I only ask for another bowl so no one would steal it." My eyes narrowed further at Jaden and his meaning. "This is my first bowl." He pulled out another bowl of cooked shrimp. "I may love shrimp, but seeing a friend suffer during a party about our win kinda makes me put it aside." He plucked a shrimp and handed it to me, I...I felt terrible. I honestly thought he ate my shrimp even though I should known better.

I grabbed it and placed it in my humbled and satisfied mouth. Jaden then handed me something else, it was my Envoy of the beginning. "Thanks for you're help, I doubt we would have survived without it." I felt glad that Jaden appreciated my help, despite me counteracting what I said when I first got the card. "So I made sure it didn't stay in the graveyard." I paused for a few moment while he continued. "I bet that it being in the grave made you depressed. So with Nova Master's ability and the spell card I brought it back from the grave." I didn't know what to say...I really didn't, that's a first. "Of course I bet you're only glad to see it once and let it in the grave..."

I gave him a rough jab in the shoulder for the hopefully, playful insult. "That's for thinking I'm not grateful." Jaden just rubs his arm and smiles, he never truly gives up even in the face of dread and dispair. "So, video game?" I ask as he jumped up more fast then I could anticipate.

"Oh yeah, let's get our game on! Syrus, Chumley, let's play Fighter King!" I smiled at his enthusiasm, I guess I'm glad to have him as a friend. "But, we made a promise." I pause then remember about last night. "Let's go have a picture of the sunset!" I didn't have a say as I was dragged by his hand, I take back my statement.

So me, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley posed at the setting sun that was quickly turning to dusk. I dare say it was the most beautiful photo we all had together.

 **(Hello, I'm back...okay there were several petty excuses why I had a hard time writing this secound part. One, due to to it being duel monsters, I have to research monsters and find out more if is Gx era or before. Second I had to count the hand and the field, not to mention I failed to realize barrior dragon during limiter removal too far in. So lucky me when I found out that one can only control his monsters, unless they have permission. I know it's a cop out, but do you really what me to write this again? Also having Zane fight this early seamed weird back then, so I wrote his true reason at the last minute as well as the emotional aftermath. I hope you forgive me for not writing this faster then my inspire place hold stories then this. -Mysterious Jester.)**


End file.
